


Detroit Become Mine

by Satellite2021



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, im sorry in advance, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite2021/pseuds/Satellite2021
Summary: Homicides, dogs, and the android sent by Cyberlife. How's this gonna end well?*set after the events of the game*DISCLAIMER:I don't own the game, this is gonna suck, and updates are every Friday.Please don't sue for psychological damages.





	1. Serial Killers and Dogs

**January 15, 2039**

 

**1:09 AM**

 

The police were everywhere.

 

Searching through every part of the house.

 

It happened 3 times this month. It didn't bother me that they called me in at 1 in the morning. I was still awake at the time and I lived on coffee.

 

Everyone knows him as the Detroit Phantom. It sounds badass but I nicknamed him Andrew to keep it short.

 

He left no fingerprint behind and disappears without a trace.

 

The police swarmed the house as photographers took photos. People came in and out, searching through every detail. While everyone worked, I sat in front of the door, watching everything.

 

A revolver, with 4 bullets left. A baseball bat, thrown away in the backyard. Two grocery bags, scattered on the floor. Front door, locked.

 

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

 

One by one, each evidence seemed to disappear. The police, the bat, the grocery bags, then the revolver, the blood, and finally the bodies.

 

The crime scene is now decriminalized.

 

I open my eyes. In my hand is a report of the victim and his background.  _ David Griffin _ . Drug dealer. No surprise there. With his jacket having lumps in the pocket, there's no doubt he kept bags of Red Ice in there.

 

I walk up to the door. The AI recognizes me. I'm holding grocery bags in both hands. I close the door and set them on the counter in the kitchen. I walk up to David, who is currently watching the news.

 

"I'm standing behind him, my presence is unknown to him," I say as reach behind my back. "I take out my revolver." I aimed at his head.

 

"I wait for the perfect moment." The TV showed a man with a gun to his head. The moment the killer shoots the victim...

 

_ BANG! _

 

David's body falls forward.

 

"I used my last bullet on him." I reload the revolver.

 

Behind me, David's wife is in a state of shock.

 

"She thrashed the kitchen, hoping it would stop me from reaching her." She knocked off the bag of groceries. She runs up the stairs, as I lock the front door.

 

"I grab the baseball bat and waited in the room. I listen for footsteps."

 

The faint sound of shoes running down the wooden staircase fills my ears. I ready the bat.

 

"Mrs. Griffin took the kids and called the police."

 

The children were in her arms as she held the phone in her hand.

 

"I swing the bat in her direction, the impact hitting her head." She falls to the ground.

 

"She is now in a coma," I say as I dropped the bat. Her two kids look at me, terrified.

 

They start to run to the backyard. I catch up to them, aiming my revolver at one kid's leg.

 

_ BANG! _

 

He falls to the ground, howling in pain. The other tries to help her brother. I aim at her arm.

 

_ BANG! _

 

She screamed as the bullet entered her arm. Grabbing the bat, I walk over to them.

 

"I use the bat and it hits them in the head. They are now unconscious," I say as I threw the bat. "Head trauma. They would forget this night happened."

 

I walked back to the house, admiring my work.

 

"It is over for the Griffins," I stated.

 

"My work is complete."

 

I am back at the house, the police looking around. I found myself still sitting down. I stand up and walk to the Captain.

 

"Anything interesting, Y/N?" he inquired. I shrugged.

 

"Nothing interested me. I thought you said this was gonna be fun," I sighed.

 

"I'm heading back to my house," I muttered as I made my way back.

 

"You realize that we'll need you for cases like these, right?" I heard Captain Fowler say.

 

"You'll have to drag me out of my room for that to happen. Besides," I turned around as I continue to walk backward, "North doesn't like you."

 

"You're going to need a new partner, you know?" He questioned.

 

"If he can catch up with me then sure," I started, "but we both know it isn't possible. Especially if he annoys me."

 

"Think about it," he called after me.

 

I nodded my head and made my way back.

 

\---

 

Captain Fowler yawned as the police continued to investigate.

 

"Are you alright, Captain?" A voice spoke behind him. He turned around to face the Android.

 

"Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to come in at 1 in the morning," the Android said.

 

"As Captain of the police department, I only need 2 hours of sleep." He explained as the paramedics rushed Mrs. Griffin's body to the ambulance. "Correction: only  _ gets _ 2."

 

Connor laughed a bit.

 

"What do you think of helping a new partner?" He said out of the blue. "This case is confusing our best detectives and we need you to convince her to help out."

 

"Her?" Connor looked at him curiously. "What makes her important?"

 

"The police department knows her as the Ultimate Detective. Though she prefers a different term," Captain Fowler sighed. "She is also stubborn, and only picks the cases that interest her."

Connor thought for a bit.

 

"A partner like her would be... interesting." He looked back at the house. "What's her name?"

 

"Y/N L/N," Captain Fowler stated.

 

"Y/N," Connor trailed off.

 

_ This was going to be interesting. _

 

\---

 

Walking home, I crossed paths with a stray dog. His fur is a golden brown and covered in dirt.

 

"Hey," I whispered to it. The dog walked closer to me. I knelt down and reached inside my jacket, taking out a dog treat.

 

"You want it?" I extended my hand toward him as he took the treat in his mouth.

 

"You're a good boy, aren't you?" I reached out and scratched behind his ear. He seemed to like it and came close to me.

 

"You need a home, isn't that right?" I looked at him. "Come on," I gestured for him to follow me.

 

I brought him home and gave him a bath. I fed him some dog food, making a mental note to get more. Drying him off with a towel, I bring him to my living room. I give him a blue collar around his neck.

 

"Blue, this is everyone. Everyone meet Blue."

 

All my dogs seem to like Blue. Taking them outside, I greeted my neighbor, North.

 

"How many dogs now?" She rolled her eyes.

 

I smirked. "17. I plan on getting 18 by the end of the month."

 

I heard North sigh. "Well, at least they’re cute."

 

I chuckle as they played with Blue.

 

"Where's the new one?" She asked. I pointed at Blue, enjoying his new found friends.

****

“How’s Markus?” I ask.

****

“He’s doing fine. Well, as ‘fine’ as the leader of the Androids can be.” We both share a laugh.

 

"You should catch up on sleep while it's still dark," North pointed out.

 

"I'll do that when I care about sleep." I whistled at the dogs and brought them back to the living room.

 

"Good night guys," I waved as I walked up to my room.

 

Collapsing into my bed, I stared at the ceiling as Jeffrey's statement repeated in my head.

 

"A new partner, huh?" I said to myself.

 

It made me think back to my previous partner. He knew what I thought of certain cases. Amateur murders are boring. Assaults are child's play and they piss me off. Heists are not my division.

 

John was an RK800, he assisted me in solving intriguing cases.

 

Unfortunately, he went back to Cyberlife. Charged with first-degree murder, they took him.

 

I knew that Andrew framed him. I knew he did. John is my friend, and to see him go broke my heart. I knew that Cyberlife erased his memories of me.

 

I tossed around in the couch as I shut my eyes.

****

**7:15 AM**

 

I woke up a few minutes ago and found myself called to the Captain's office. Grabbing a cup of coffee, I made my way to the Police Department.

 

Looking inside his office, Captain Fowler is staring at his computer. Two other figures are in the room. I recognize Hank, but I couldn't see the other one clearly.

 

Bursting through the door, coffee in hand, I made my entrance. "This better be good Captain. I have better things to do."

 

"Well look who had to be dramatic," I heard Hank grumble.

 

"Hey, I'm feeling good today. I got another dog too." I winked at him.

 

Captain Fowler and Hank face-palmed and sighed.

 

"That makes 17 now, doesn't it?" I hear Captain Fowler ask. Giving him a proud smile, I set down my coffee.

 

"So why am I here?" I inquired. I hear a cough behind me. Turning around I see an Android.

 

"My name is Connor," he said. I let out a silent 'oh' as I deduced him.

 

"Deviant or Android?" I asked. "Deviant," he answered. "After all this time, you're still you," I trailed off.

 

"I'm sorry, what do you mean by--" "He interests me," I interrupted, looking at Captain Fowler. "Oh? How so?" He leaned forward.

 

"For starters, he's a negotiator. He can psychoanalyze people, but don't psychoanalyze me. Mastered armed and unarmed combat. We're looking at a jackpot, boys,"

 

I stared at him with a big smile.

 

"Tell me, Connor..." I turn around to face him. "What do you think of the piano?"

 

"Well," he fidgets a little, "I don't mind it."

 

I raise an eyebrow.

 

"I find it..." He pauses for a moment. "Fascinating. Why do you ask?"

 

"Potential partners should know the worst about each other," I shrugged.

 

"You told her about me?" Connor looked at Captain Fowler.

 

"Not a word," I answered for him. "In fact, it's my first time hearing about you."

 

"How did you know about us being-" "Potential partners?" I interrupt him.

 

"Captain Fowler told me about having a new partner. I know he told you about me since you're here. I know that the Captain knows that I prefer people when they're... not breathing." I mutter that last part.

 

"You don't like people, do you?" Hank crosses his arms.

 

"I thought it was obvious," I play with the ends of my hair. "Do me a favor, Connor, don't analyze me, under any circumstances."

 

His LED light turned yellow. "I'll do my best not to."

 

"Well, I'm off to do something interesting," I drank what's left of my coffee and tossed it in Captain Fowler's trash bin.

 

"Hey!" I smirked and glanced at Connor. I opened the door and went through.

 

Oh right, I forgot.

 

I lean back into the room and looked at Connor.

 

"The name's Y/N L/N, and the address is 2213 Baker Street," I told him with a wink.

 

Shutting the door behind me, I left the department, a prideful smirk on my face.


	2. CH802: It's Not Christmas

**January 16, 2039**

****

**2:04 AM**

****

"Alright, you got questions," I pointed out.

****

It rained recently, the smell of petrichor in the air. I invited Connor to my house to stay for a while. My dogs surrounded Connor as he tried to pet them all. I occupied the entire couch, my eyes closed. My hands in a prayer position under my chin. North is outside, teaching Blue some tricks.

****

And yes, we're still awake.

****

"Who are you, exactly?" He spoke.

****

I opened my eyes, Connor staring at me. "Have you been staring at me for..." I look at the clock. "20 minutes?"

****

"You seem to be deep in thought," he pointed out.

****

I scan him, looking up and down. "What do you think I am?"

****

I felt better, knowing that he didn't analyze me.

****

"The most logical assumption would be... private detective," he says. I raise an eyebrow.

****

"Only, the police don't consult private detectives," he finished.

****

I turn to face him, my dog, Cas, licking my hand. "Consulting detective. Only one in Detroit."

****

"Meaning what?"

****

"Meaning that when they get desperate, which they are now, they go to me."

****

"The police don't go to amateurs for answers." His response threw me back.

****

"I knew you mastered armed and unarmed combat because of your hands."

****

"My hands?" Connor looked down as one of my dogs, Genesis, nudge his hand.

****

"Your fingers curled, suggesting that you've been holding something. The way it's positioned made it seem like you held a gun before. Your roughed-up hands imply that you've been in the physical field," I said. I look back at him, his eyes a tad bit wider.

****

"Too much?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

****

"N-No...! It's..." I knew he was trying to find the words. "How did you know the rest?"

****

"I know you're an RK800. Your jacket proves that. I know that you're advanced, you can psychoanalyze people. But for the love of GOD don't analyze me." I emphasized the word 'God'.

****

"How could you know about the analyzing?" Connor took another dog, Nemesis, in his arms.

****

"Your eyes darted back and forth and your LED blinked. I know you analyzed me when we met. Your eyes stayed in the same spot, without moving. You were thinking," I started.

****

"Then there comes the negotiating part. It's obvious you chose your words carefully, like what a negotiator should do." I pat my other dog, Bucky. "Your physical appearance and voice were specifically designed to interrogate suspects."

 

"Then again, you were more advanced than..." I trail off. Shaking my head, I focus on what I meant to say.

****

"So yes, you were right," I concluded.

****

"Right about what?" He looked at me.

****

"The police don't go to amateurs for answers." I toss a dog treat to Heather, another dog.

****

"Brilliant," I heard him mutter. I look at him. "What is?"

****

"You are."

****

I smile a bit. "Well, that's not what people usually say when I deduce them." I tuck my hair behind my ear. "What do people usually say?" He now has Cinnamon on his lap, scratching her ear.

****

"Fuck off," I said with a smile. What started as a small giggle erupted into laughter between us.

****

Our laughter died down as I took Pumpkin in my arms. North came in with Blue.

****

"He's a good boy," she said.

****

"Who? Connor or Blue?" I folded my arms, a smirk on my face.

****

"How about both?" I coughed at that.

****

"Jesus Christ North! Why are you doing this in MY house?" I heard her snicker.

****

Connor's LED blinked. "They need us. Another homicide."

****

I threw my head back, groaning. "BORING."

****

"Captain Fowler said that this might interest you," Connor smirked. "Why?"

****

"The Detroit Phantom left a message for you," he shrugged, a smile forming on his face.

****

_... _

****

I lifted my head and looked at him.

****

"Hmm," I kept a straight face on.

****

"Hey, my friend needs me back at home." North gestured for Blue to come to me. "You enjoy your date with him." She winked at me.

****

She shut the door on her way out while Connor stood up. "A date with who?" He looked at  me.

****

A smile crept up as I jerked to my feet. "A date with the killer, Connor!"

****

I jumped up and down as Connor looked at me.

****

"Four killings and now a message!" I shouted while jumping around the room. "It's Christmas!"

****

"Christmas is still 11 months away...?" He trailed off.

****

"Wait here, I need to get my jacket," I skipped to my room, humming to myself.

****

**2:30 AM**

****

Connor watched the cars passing by. He smiled to himself, thinking about how happy Y/N looked.

****

He often glanced at her, her eyes closed. She seemed to be deep in thought as Connor stared at her.

****

"You have another question." Her sudden words made him jump in his seat.

****

"Go ahead," her eyes remained closed. "I can only answer one question today."

****

Connor thought for a bit. "Why do you hate people?"

****

Y/N hummed to herself. "I don't hate people. I think that certain people need to think."

****

"Huh," Connor muttered. "Why do you ask?" Her eyes are now focused on him.

****

"Just curious." When Connor said that, they were already at the scene of the crime.

****

"Speak of the devil," Connor heard Y/N whisper under her breath. Looking over her shoulder, Gavin stood with Captain Fowler.

****

Stepping out of the taxi, Connor and Y/N greeted Captain Fowler.

****

"Well?" Y/N had her hands on her hips. "Where's the message?" Connor can tell that Y/N is ecstatic with the message.

****

"I think it's best for you to figure out what happened," Captain Fowler stated.

****

Y/N rolled her eyes and took the file from Jeffrey's hands. Opening the file, Connor peered over her shoulder.

****

_ Trixie Ambers. Asphyxiation. Chris Ambers. Asphyxiation too. _

****

"I thought that this would interest you," Gavin smirked with his arms crossed.

****

"Do shut up, Reed." Y/N's eyes never left the file. "How long have you been doing CPR until it's considered necrophilia?"

****

Y/N's smug face glanced at Gavin who choked on air. Connor heard Jeffrey hold back a laugh.

****

"How'd you know he performed CPR? I didn't say anything about Gavin," Connor said.

****

"Parted lips, she's been dead for a few minutes before we came." She pointed at Trixie, a few feet away from the front door.

****

"Wait," her focus transferred to the body. "You moved her."

****

"That's what you're supposed to do when performing CPR," Gavin rolled his eyes. Y/N glared at him and closed the file. "You're damn lucky Connor can reconstruct, like me."

****

"Oh please, DO tell me what happened, sweetheart." Gavin got close to her face.

****

Y/N crossed her arms. "I'm detecting a slight indication of relatively priced sarcasm in your statement."

****

Gavin seemed taken aback as Y/N smirked. "Reel in that attitude sweetheart." Placing a finger on the tip of his nose, she pushed him back.

****

"Come on Connor, we got things to do." She grabbed Connor by the arm and walked with him to the body.

****

\---

****

I crouched as I examined the body.

****

Pale. Her bag thrown far away. Red-purple marks on the neck. Red lines surrounding the neck. Concealed under a cheap coat. A barely visible line on the ring finger. Mud stretching from her left upper arm to her forearm. A home key on the ground. Smells of men's deodorant.

****

"Detective L/N," Connor called behind me. "Y/N, please," I corrected.

****

"Y/N," he started, "There's another victim, he's inside." He pointed at the door.

****

"Before that, what can you tell me about Trixie Ambers?" I stood up. Connor looked at her, analyzing.

****

"Asphyxiation. Dead for 3 and a half minutes. Strangled by an android. And-" he stopped.

****

"And...?" Something's up with Connor.

****

"Something's wrong," Connor muttered, analyzing her again.

****

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock. What's up with that?" I folded my arms.

****

"It's as if I can't analyze her any more." I look at him. "Like she's... deleted," He finished.

****

"Deleted?" I stare at him. "How in the goddamn-- deleted from what?"

****

"From every database." He kept his eyes on her.

****

"Maybe there's something wrong with your system?" I suggested. He diagnosed himself for a moment.

****

"Everything seems to work fine." He looked confused.

****

"Well, maybe it won't work on her. Try to analyze the next one," I reassured.

****

He nodded as we went into the house. I noticed a broken window into the living room. The door's locked from the inside so we had to go through the window. Empty bottles on the floor.

****

The man's name is Chris Ambers, according to his name tag. Still wearing shoes. Ring on the left hand. Bags under his eyes. Red lines on his neck. Both arms on his side. Clothes are damp.

****

"Can you analyze him?" I ask Connor. His eyes scan him as I waited.

****

"Asphyxiated as well. Dead for almost 2 minutes." He stopped.

****

"Anything else?" I tilted my head. After a moment, he shook his head.

****

"He's also deleted from the database. I don't understand." His eyes dart back and forth between me and Chris.

****

"What's happening?" He started to hyperventilate. Apparently, he can do that.

****

"Connor, you need to breathe," I tell him. He looked into my eyes as his breathing normalized.

****

"What's important is that we find out what happened, okay?" He nodded. "Can you look for traces of Thirium?"

****

"Sure," he looked around.

****

I close my eyes.

****

One by one, everything disappears. The lines are gone from his neck, the window is now repaired, Trixie Amber's body is no longer on the floor.

****

The crime scene is now decriminalized.

****

I open my eyes. I’m behind Trixie, who reaches into her pocket.

****

"I walk up from behind, her knees are shaking." She takes out her home key.

****

I'm holding her bag as she walks to the door.

****

"Something inside me clicks." I threw her bag to the side. I cover her mouth as she tries to fight. I toss her to the side.

"I wrap my hands around her neck." She struggles and begins to choke. Her body goes limp and I push her to her side.

****

"Trixie Ambers is dead."

****

I look at Chris, passed out from drinking. I break the window, but he's a heavy sleeper and didn't hear me come in. I sit on his lap and suffocate him.

****

"His eyes fly open as he struggles to fight." He passes out after half a minute.

****

"It is over for the Ambers." I look at their dead bodies.

****

"My work is complete."

****

I open my eyes, face to face with Connor.

****

"What is it with you and staring?" I fidget under my jacket.

****

"I found a puddle of Thirium, but there aren't any bodies," he said. "Interesting," I run a gloved hand through my hair.

****

"Can you reconstruct?" I ask.

****

"It started outside, where Trixie comes home. The killer comes up behind her and chokes her. He breaks through the window where--" "Chris passed out from the drinking. The killer strangled him too," I interrupted. He's about to say something before I interrupt him again.

****

"He's been working late at night, trying to get more hours for more money. His wife can't get enough so she sells her body to men." My nose wrinkled from the stench of alcohol.

****

"And you knew that from--" "Elementary, my dear Connor."

****

"She used to wear a ring, based on the line on her finger. She was poor and needed money. Didn't buy anything fancy, based on her coat. She's pale, so she works indoors." Both of us look at her from the window.

****

"Chris came home, he didn't change out of his work outfit and it's still wet. Mud on his shoes, still fresh. It rained, but not hard enough to leave footprints. Drank a lot to sleep faster." We look at him.

****

"Y/N, I found something you might like." I look at him as he drags me to another room.

****

It's Andrew's work.

****

On the wall, he wrote:

****

DO YOU REMEMBER ME?

****

**3:28 AM**

****

Connor stayed in Y/N's house, trying to figure out what happened. Meanwhile, Y/N slouched in her chair, shooting her bedroom wall without looking.

****

"BORED." She'd say. Connor had her other dog, Nugget on his lap.

****

Why couldn't he analyze them? What happened?

****

"Forgive me, Y/N," he blurted.

****

She stopped shooting.

****

"What for?" She sprung up from the chair and shot the wall. Swinging her arm around her back, she shoots again from her back.

****

"I couldn't analyze the victims." He scratched Nugget's ear. She placed a hand on his back.

****

"It's alright, Connor," she gave him a small smile. "It's alright."

****

Looking back at the wall, a bright idea came to her. She stood up and grabbed a spray paint can. Stepping on a chair, she made a yellow smiley face.

****

"What was that for?" Connor looked at her, confused.

****

"It's a Sherlock thing. That and Andrew did the same, except blue." She fell on the couch.

****

"Andrew?" He asked.

****

"The Detroit Phantom sounds neat, but it's long to pronounce. Andrew is shorter," she smiled.

****

Both of them stared at the smiley face, thinking about the day's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh it's Friday


	3. I Gave Too Much Info

**January 17, 2039**

****

**11:08 AM**

****

“Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw!” 

****

“Do I look like Mother Teresa?” North muttered behind me.

****

Sitting crisscrossed on the floor, I stare at the wall with papers and files. 

****

_ Phineas Barnes. Breaking and entering. _

****

_ Lucille Ange. Theft. _

****

_ Victor Travis. Framed people for his murders. _

****

And now, David Griffin and Trixie Ambers. Drug smuggler and prostitute. Two dogs on my lap, Nachos and Burrito, I stare at the wall. 

****

“When do you plan on cleaning…  _ this? _ ” North gestured to the floor. Everything scattered everywhere. Photographs, notes. It filled the entire room. 

****

“I’ll do it when I care about cleanliness.” Nachos barked at me. “It’s not my fault you lost your toy in here,” I explained to the dog. 

****

He let out a small whimper, making me pat his head. 

****

“Why am I here, again?” North asked. 

****

“Connor’s visiting Hank and I need someone to think out loud to,” I explain without leaving my eyes off the wall. I pat the empty space beside me. North sits down with me, staring at the wall too. 

****

“What’s up with these murders?” I heard her whisper. 

****

“Andrew killed them off, why?” I ask no one. “They committed a crime. Phineas Barnes broke into a mansion. Lucille Ange stole from people. Victor Travis framed people for months. David Griffin did drugs. Trixie Ambers used to be a prostitute.”

****

“What else did you notice?” North had Taco on her lap. 

****

I look at their photos. “They needed money.” 

****

North looked at me for an explanation. “Their clothes are presentable, but you could find it a dollar store, at most. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Andrew targeted those in despair, and turned to crime.”

****

I trailed off. I couldn’t concentrate when stupidity has me outnumbered. 

****

North’s phone rang. 

****

“Ten bucks says it’s your roommate, asking you to pick up some Chinese food,” I predicted. Giving me a sly look, she turned towards her phone. A few moments pass and she holds out ten bucks. 

****

“Tell me how and you’ll get your money.” She waved the money in front of my face. 

****

I sighed. “You have a specific ringtone when your roommate calls or texts. Not enough time for her to cook and the nearest place to get food would be a Chinese restaurant. Your Android friend, Mary, could have gone to get the food. But considering that your roommate needs medicine for her diabetes, she asked you.”

****

“How’d you know about my roommate? We weren’t loud,” she trailed off.

****

“You have a different scent. Simple.” I shrugged.

****

North let go of a deep breath and handed me the money. “Don’t die of isolation,” she called out as she walked away.

****

“How bold of you to assume that I’m not dead!” I shout after her. 

****

I look back at my wall of evidence. I need some fresh air. I stepped outside my house, my dogs following me. 

****

**6:07 PM**

****

“How’s that case going?” Hank asked as he took a bite out of his burger. 

****

“It’s strange,” he acknowledged. “When I tried to analyze the victims, I found nothing.”

****

“Are you sure your sensors are working?” Hank suggested. Connor shook his head.

****

“Everything is working fine.” Connor looked down. For a moment, he felt useless. 

****

“And Y/N?” Hank drank from his cup. 

****

“It seems that she’s smarter than you give her credit for.” He smiled to himself. 

****

“Hey Connor, what are you smiling at?” Hank looked at him suspiciously. 

****

Connor caught himself. “I-I’m not smiling.”

****

_ “Are you lying?” _

****

Connor looked at him, surprised. His LED changed from yellow to blue, then yellow. Hank has a smug look on his face as he finished his burger.

****

“I…” Connor didn’t know what to say. Hank let out a loud laugh.

****

“I’m just messin’ with ya,” he gave a reassuring pat on Connor’s shoulder. 

****

“Come on, I’ll give you a ride home,” Hank went to his car. 

****

Connor thought for a bit as he closed the car door.  _ Why did he smile? _

****

**6:39 PM**

****

“Thanks for the ride Lieutenant,” Connor said. 

****

“By the way, a little word of advice for Y/N,” Hank gestured for Connor to come closer.

****

“She’s a bit of a psychopath. Be careful around her,” Hank said as he drove off. 

****

Is that why she didn’t want him to analyze her? Shaking his head, he turned toward the door. Knocking once, no one answered. 

****

“You won’t find who you’re looking for there.” A voice said from above him. Looking up, Y/N sat on the edge of the roof, her legs dangling off. 

****

“How did you get up there?” Connor asked. 

****

“Why don’t you preconstruct and figure it out?” She smirked. 

****

Looking around, he saw a chair nearby. Jumping off the chair and grabbing onto the ledge, he sat beside her. 

****

“Impressive. But for your information, I used the ladder at the back.” She pointed to the other side. 

****

“Why are you up here, Detective?” Connor looked at her curiously. Y/N stared straight ahead. Following her gaze, a pink and orange sunset painted the sky. Looming over the buildings of Detroit, it left both of them a warm feeling.

****

“Baker Street has one of the best views of Detroit.” She smiled without taking her eyes off the scene. 

****

\---

****

Connor is the first to break the silence. 

****

“What did you make of the cases?” 

****

At least there isn’t much stupid now.

****

“Andrew targets those who were desperate for money and turned to a life of crime. In his mind, he’s ‘cleansing’ Detroit of all crime,” I explained.

****

“So he’s taking justice into his own hands,” Connor finished. 

****

“Exactly.” Both of us look back at the sunset. 

****

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about something,” he mumbled. I look at him, urging him to continue. 

****

“Do you have a boyfriend?” 

****

His question took me by surprise. 

****

“No, I don’t,” I manage to say with a calm voice. He nodded a little to himself before looking away.

****

“Uh Connor, I think you should know that I’m not looking for a relationship,” I added. He didn’t seem to understand before finally catching up.

****

“Oh! I didn’t mean--” “Of course you didn’t,” I giggled. 

****

“Besides,” I bring my knees closer to my chest, “who would want to be with me?” I wrapped my arms around my legs. Connor looked at me, thinking about what he should say.

****

“I’m already with you,” he says without hesitation. 

****

My head turned to face him. I open my mouth to say something when--

****

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! _

****

Connor and I turned to the source of the sound. 

****

“That sounds like it’s--” “North!” I interrupt. Jumping off the edge, we landed on the grass and ran to her house. 

****

Barging through the door, I scan the place. A pot with boiling water. A blood-stained knife. A bottle of medicine for diabetes. A gun, no bullets. A large amount of foreign money. A puddle of blue blood, a few feet away. A spray paint can.

****

“Oh dear God,” I cover mouth in shock. 

****

“Daisy…” North mumbled.

****

Daisy, North’s roommate is held up, crucified, one would say. Using some rope to tie her to two lamps, a puddle of blood sat below her. Behind the body is a message.

****

ENJOYING THE VIEW, Y/N?

****

“Connor call the police,” I instruct him. While he contacted the police, I move over to North. She’s a sobbing mess. I rub her back as she rocked back and forth. 

****

“What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?” She repeated.

****

“You need to take deep breaths. Inhale…” She takes a deep breath. “Exhale…” She releases a shaky breath. We continue to do this until she calmed down. 

****

Behind us, we hear police sirens. 

****

“Miss North? Please come here, we need to ask you a few questions,” a police officer said to her.

****

She hesitates before complying. They drape a blanket over her shoulders as she explains. 

****

I walk to Connor, who stared at the message. 

****

“We should figure out what happened,” I suggested. 

****

I close my eyes as everything disappeared. The message is gone, the money is in its proper place. Everything turned back to normal.

****

The crime scene is now decriminalized.

****

I open my eyes. I’m holding a bag of bottles of medicine as I walk towards the house. Opening the door, Daisy is boiling water. She’s making a hot compress. 

****

I place the bottle on the table. 

****

“Daisy doesn’t pay me attention as I stand behind her.” 

****

I try to knock her out. She noticed my reflection in the window. She tries to run when she grabbed something in the drawer. A gun. 

****

“Immediately, I knew that it’s a fake.” I grab a nearby knife and slit her throat. She continued to bleed out as I drag her body between the lamps and tie her with rope. 

****

I stand back. My work is not yet complete. 

****

I look around. 

****

I look in a cabinet. It’s filled with foreign money. Throwing it all aside, I spot it. The spray paint can. 

****

I write the words. I look at the scene before me. 

****

My work is complete.

****

I’m back with Connor as we stare at the writing.

****

“Have you figured it out?” He asked. “I did. And you?”

****

“Obviously.”

****

Hey, he stole my line!

****

“I’m gonna check up on North. You talk to the Captain,” I poke at his chest. 

****

Walking to North, she stopped crying. 

****

“How are you feeling?” She stares at the ground, her eyes are empty.

****

“The shock must have made her this way,” Connor appeared by my side. 

****

“I’m assuming you told Fowler?” I look at him. “Only the important parts,” he said.

****

“This is his sixth victim, we have to think of something,” I stated. 

****

“How do we do that?” Connor questioned. 

****

“By getting me a burrito!” 

****

“Wait what--” It was too late. I take Connor’s hand and sprint to the nearest restaurant.

****

**8:29 PM**

****

“Why burritos?” Connor asked me after I let out a huge burp. 

****

“Nothing completes me like a good old-fashioned burrito.” I wipe my mouth with a napkin. 

****

The restaurant is almost empty. There’s Connor, me and a girl with two fathers. 

****

“Abigail, sweetie, you have to cover your mouth when you cough. Otherwise, germs will go to other people.” A handsome yet haunted man said. He sat on the girl’s left side.

****

“It was much better if I cooked for us instead,” the other man commented. He sat on the girl’s right. He looked… professorial for someone in his late 40s.

****

“We both know your ways are a bit… odd,” the daughter poked at her food with a fork. 

****

Suddenly, the man on the left coughed. 

****

“See? You’ve gotten your father sick,” the man on the right drank his water. 

****

“I’m fine, this is going to spread around. One day, you’ll be the sick one,” the other smirked. 

****

“You are an evil man, Will.” They both go back to eating. 

****

What he said hit me in realization. 

****

“Holy shit,” I say out loud. 

****

“Swearing is rude,” the 40 year-old-man said.

****

“Connor we’re leaving,” I grab my jacket and run out of the restaurant.

****

“Where are we going?” He asked once he caught up to me. 

****

“I don’t know, and I don’t like not knowing,” I look around frantically. 

****

“Tell me what you do know,” he places both hands on my shoulders. 

****

I took a deep breath as my ability to speak caught up with my brain.

****

“How do you explain the puddle of Thirium? Losing half of your blood means death. In every crime scene, there’s a puddle of them. The Androids attacked people who turn to a life of crime. Why? Money. Then they kill themselves and the Detroit Phantom comes in.” My heart raced faster. 

****

I’ve always loved serial killers, but this one stands out. 

****

“And your theory is…?” Connor trailed off. 

****

“The Detroit Phantom, Andrew, is like a virus. It comes to Androids, either deviant or not. By killing his host, he covers his tracks. He targeted people, going closer to my house. Connor, he’s sending a message to me, by killing people nearby,” I continue. 

****

“Connor.” I look at him. “He’s coming to get you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you still read this


	4. Neil Newbon Makes A Cameo

**January 18, 2039**

****

**12:04 PM**

****

“Hello Y/N. You must be here for Mr. Kamski,” Chloe said as she opened the door. “Please come in, he will be with you shortly.”

****

I walk into the waiting room. Looking around, I realize that nothing changed. Elijah is still the same private person. Chloe opened another door. 

****

“He will see you now,” she gestured toward the room.

****

I hug my jacket closer as I walked toward the familiar figure.

****

“I guess you can say we both know why you’re here,” he said as he looked out the window.

****

“Ever the dramatic,” I stand beside him, looking at the scene before us. I sigh. The sight of Detroit always relaxed me, and I could tell that it calmed Elijah too.

****

“What do you want with the old project?” He looks at me. 

****

“I want to know if it worked,” I say without hesitation. 

****

We stare at each other before he sighs. 

****

“It’s… a success.” He breathed out. “Works 98% of the time.”

****

“I see,” I look away. I heard him tell Chloe to get something. She walks to another room.

****

“It bothers me that you’re sticking your nose into this.” Elijah sips his wine. “What’s going on?” 

****

“You’ve always kept an eye on me. You should know by now,” I cross my arms. Chloe comes back, holding a file.

****

“The test subjects passed with flying colors if you need to know that.” He passes the file to me.

****

I scan the report. 

****

_ AC700. Passed. _

****

_ HK400. Passed.  _

****

_ WR400. Passed. _

****

I close the file and hand it back to him. 

****

“Would it work on a prototype?” 

****

My question stopped him from drinking his wine. 

****

“Y/N you can’t be serious.” He places his wine glass down. “We don’t know how prototypes react to the procedure.”

****

“Then we need to make it work,” I say, determined. Elijah sighs. 

****

“This is for your new partner isn’t it?” He walks closer to me. I hesitate before nodding. 

****

He lets out a deep breath. “I can’t promise you that it will be a success. We’ll need to make a few alterations. And he’ll be the first prototype to undergo the process. It’ll be ready by the end of the day.” 

****

“We’ll need the consent of a legal guardian.” He handed me a folder. 

****

“Have him sign this and we’ll start the procedure.”

****

I nod my head as I made my way toward the door. 

****

“You know you shouldn’t be attached to him,” he called after me. I stop in my tracks. 

****

“We both know what happened with John,” his voice turned to a whisper. I turned cold at the sound of his name. 

****

“I know what I did,” I snapped. I took a deep breath as I relaxed. 

****

“It’s how I got trust issues.” With that, I walk out of his house. 

****

\---

****

Elijah watched as Y/N walked out. 

****

“Keep an eye on her. I’m concerned with what she’ll do with an Android like him,” he turns back to the window. 

****

“That Android…” Chloe trailed off. “It’s Connor, isn’t it?” He nodded.

****

“I see. And what of the project?” Elijah thought for a moment. 

****

“We’ll make it compatible for a prototype like him,” he sipped his wine. “Let’s get to it.”

****

\---

****

I made my way to Jimmy’s Bar. I had to make Hank sign the contract. Opening the door, I see a familiar duo.

****

“If it isn’t Detective Psychopath,” Hank said as he drank from his glass. 

****

“Sociopath, Hank. A high functioning sociopath. I hope you aren’t too drunk,” I say as I take out the folder. I pass it to him. 

****

“What the fuck is this?” He puts his glass down. I turn to Connor.

****

“Can you wait outside for a while? I need to speak to Hank. Alone.” 

****

He looks at Hank who nodded at him. He sighed.

****

“I’ll be back in 5 minutes.” He stood up and waited at the entrance.

****

“What’s this about anyway?” Hank flipped through the pages.

****

“Keep reading Hank,” I sit beside him. “Keep reading.”

****

\---

****

Connor watched as Hank’s facial expressions range from surprise to confusion. Y/N kept a straight face. Hank flipped through the pages. 

****

He watched as Hank sigh. Y/N slides a pen over to him. Connor saw him hesitate before picking it up and signing the paper. 

****

They talk for a while longer before Hank signals to the bartender that he’s done.

****

Together, they walk out of the bar and join Connor. 

****

“I trust that you’ll tell him the news.” Y/N told Hank.

****

“Yeah yeah, just get there and make sure that it’s working,” Hank waved her off. She called a taxi and drove away.

****

Connor watched as the cab disappeared from view.

****

“Listen, Connor.” Hank’s voice made him turn his head. “Y/N updated me on the case, and how she thinks that the Detroit Phantom is coming for you.”

****

Connor nodded, urging him to continue. 

****

“Apparently, Kamski has been working on a project no one knows about. Project ABH,” he explained.

****

“Project ABH?” Connor wondered aloud.

****

“Yeah, it’s an acronym.” He looked at Hank. 

****

“An acronym for what?” He questioned.

****

“It’s better for Kamski to explain it to you.” Hank walked to the car. “Now come on.”

****

“Where are we going?” Connor stepped inside.

****

“We’re doing a negotiation.” Hank started the car.

****

“Negotiating with who and for what?” Connor asked.

****

Hank looked down. “We’re talking with Chloe, one of Kamski’s Androids.”

****

“I see. Will that be all?” Hank looked down, wondering how he’s going to phrase it.

****

“We’ll be talking about you, too.”

****

With that, they drove to Y/N’s house, where Chloe waited.

****

**12:46 PM**

****

Chloe’s driver parked her car outside. She sat on a chair by the patio, where Hank and Connor walked up to her. 

****

“I suppose you’re sent by Kamski.” Connor scanned her up and down.

****

“I am. I’m here to talk about Project ABH. Please, have a seat,” she motioned to the chair across her.

****

“Where did Y/N go?” He asked. 

****

“Ms. L/N went to Mr. Kamski’s house,” Chloe answered. 

****

Connor, feeling powerless, sits down as Hank does the same.

****

Chloe takes out a folder. “It says here that she deduced the Detroit Phantom’s next move.” 

****

Handing the file to Connor, he scans the paper.

****

_ Humans… crime… need money… Androids… virus…  _

****

“Fascinating,” he whispers to himself. 

****

“Project ABH is an old proposal by Elijah Kamski and Y/N L/N. The Androids who went through this process are stable and in perfect condition.” Chloe crossed her legs.

****

“The problem is that it works 98% of the time. Certain Androids did not handle the transition very well. We never tried it on a prototype, and if Connor agrees, he’ll be the first.” She finished.

****

“Transition?” Connor looked up at her. “What do you mean?” 

****

Chloe takes out a tablet and presents them a report. 

****

Sketches of bodies side by side, notes scribbled on the margins. Scratch that... notes, equations, more notes, a doodle, coffee stains, tears, and more notes. 

****

“This is the report of the first successful transformation,” Chloe pointed out.

****

Connor and Hank skimmed through the words. 

****

“Sounds interesting. Not to mention dangerous,” Hank muttered.

****

The thought came to Connor. He had a theory on what Project ABH is. He’ll need to confirm his theory with Kamski himself.

****

He looked at Chloe.

****

“I’ll accept.”

****

“Are you sure about this Connor? You haven’t heard the side effects yet,” Hank added.

****

“Y/N thinks that this is the best solution. She wouldn’t have come to you if she wasn’t sure about her decision,” Connor stated. Hank grumbled and slouched in his chair.

****

“Are there any effects that we should know?” Hank inquired.

****

“The shift may be unpleasant.” Chloe began. “He may experience things that are uncommon among Androids.”

****

“I meant, what if it fails?” Hank’s voice fell to murmur. Both eyes are on Chloe as she hesitates to speak. 

****

“Unless we regain control, he will experience hallucinations, psychosis, breakdowns and panic attacks. If he shows any of these signs, we’ll either give him medication or turn him back.” Chloe took back the tablet.

****

Connor looked at Hank.

****

“It’s the only way.”

****

Hank grumbled and sighed. 

****

“When will it happen?” He looked at Chloe. 

****

“Mr. Kamski should be finished by the end of the day. Y/N will alert you when they are ready to begin.” Chloe stood up.

****

“We’ll see you soon,” she gave a smile and walked to her car. They drive off, leaving Connor and Hank alone, with Y/N’s dogs. 

****

“Y/N is really looking out for you,” Connor heard Hank say. 

****

He looked at the old man. “I haven’t seen her care for someone like this since…” Hank cut himself off. 

****

“Since?” Connor turned to him. Hank sighed.

****

“It’s better for Y/N to tell you,” he patted his shoulder. 

****

“Are you coming?” Hank walked to his car. 

****

“I think I’ll stay here,” Connor looked at the house. 

****

“Well, get your ass ready when Y/N says so.” Hank waved goodbye and drove away. 

****

Connor is alone at the house, the dogs barking through the door. 

****

“If it isn’t the ex-deviant hunter,” a voice called from his side. Turning to his left, North sat in front of her house. 

****

Waving at each other, a moment of silence washed over them. 

****

“You shouldn’t get attached to Y/N,” North spoke. “Cause she sure as hell won’t get fond of you.”

****

Connor looked down as his LED blinked from blue to yellow, then blue. 

****

“Don’t be sad ex-deviant hunter.” She stood up. “She’s devoid of emotions ever since the first one came.”

****

His LED blinked.  _ The first one? _

****

**January 19, 2039**

****

**12:07 AM**

****

I called Connor and Hank to come. Elijah and his Androids worked all day, non-stop. The chances that Project ABH would fail on a prototype were low. Connor has a high chance of making through the operation. 

****

Elijah swam in his pool while I sat on the chair, looking out the window. I removed my jacket and unbuttoned the first two buttons on my blouse. Drinking my tea, I waited for the boys.

****

“How long do you plan on keeping Connor in the dark?” Elijah questioned.

****

“For as long as it takes.” I set my teacup down. I lean into the chair, closing my eyes.

****

“He’ll figure out eventually,” he said. “You have to tell him before he goes through this.”

****

“And what if he remembers? What’ll happen then?” I snap.

****

“I’m just looking out for you,” he raises his hands in a defensive manner. 

****

“As your cousin, it’s my right to worry about you,” he stated. I sigh. 

****

He’s right. Not about the cousin part. He has his own way of looking out for me. Like security cameras. I have to tell Connor. I don’t know when I should. 

****

The doorbell rings.

****

Chloe went to get it, assisting the boys into the room. Elijah stands up, Chloe helping him with his robe.

****

“Last time we were here you didn’t tell us anything,” Hank grunted.

****

“What matters now is that Y/N is making up for…  _ past mistakes _ .” Elijah looked at me. 

****

A pit of guilt forms in my stomach. Connor and I stare at each other.  _ I missed you.  _

****

We must’ve been staring for a while because Elijah coughed. 

****

“We need to begin the process.” He gestured to the door. 

****

Chloe opened the door where Elijah, Hank and I went through. 

****

“Mr. Kamski.” Connor’s voice made us turn our heads toward him.

****

“It’s just a theory, but…” he lost his train of thought.

****

Elijah smiles. “Whatever you’re thinking is right Connor.”

****

We look at him. Elijah has a proud smile on his face.

****

“You’re right about that theory.” He turns his back on us.

****

“Then that means--” “Yes.” He interrupts Connor.

****

“We’re transforming you, an Android prototype, into a human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's normal to look for swear words in other languages, right?
> 
> ALSO FOR THE SAKE OF MY CURIOSITY: how's life?


	5. Connor Is Okay, Don't Worry

**January 19, 2039**

****

**12:14 AM**

****

Chloe motioned for Connor to lie down on the bed. We watched as Connor stares at the ceiling while Elijah readies the equipment. 

****

“Remember, you’ll need to shut down,” Elijah told Connor.

****

Connor nodded as we stood by his side.

****

“I forgot to ask, how do we transfer Connor into a human body?” Hank looked at Elijah.

****

“We examine him and create a replica of his body using human body parts. Using artificial DNA, we build up the bones. Thirium is altered for it to be compatible with the body cells. Then we place his memory and knowledge into--” “English please.” Hank interrupted Chloe.

****

“We scan him to recreate a perfect model of him. We take his consciousness and place it in a human mind,” I answer for Chloe.

****

Hank left a quiet ‘oh’ as we watched Elijah tap on the tablet. 

****

“You’ll be feeling nauseous, dizzy or lightheaded. It’s completely normal to feel that. If you continue to feel that way, we have medications prescribed for that,” Chloe added.

****

“Anything you need to say to him?” Elijah doesn’t look up from his tablet. “We’ll be waiting outside.” Chloe and Elijah walk out the door. Hank and I are alone with Connor. 

****

“If anything goes wrong, you tell us and we’ll get you out,” Hank stated. 

****

“I’ll be fine Lieutenant.” Connor gave him a small smile. Hank walked out, leaving us alone. 

****

Connor looked at me as I stared down. 

****

“You better fucking survive the procedure,” I say as I stand up and go to the door. 

****

Connor grabs my arm and makes me look at him. 

****

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” My blood turns cold. 

****

“You have to tell me,” he urged.

****

“Why should I?” I snap. 

****

“Because it’s the last time you’ll be talking to the Android Connor,” he raised an eyebrow at me. 

****

\---

****

Y/N looks at Connor with sad eyes. She sighs as she sits beside him with closed eyes. 

****

“His deactivation will begin in 10 seconds,” Elijah calls through the door. 

****

“I suppose I should say it now,” Y/N played with her jacket. 

****

_ 9 seconds. _

****

“My old partner…”

****

_ 8 seconds. _

****

“His name was John…”

****

_ 7 seconds. _

****

“He was like you.” Y/N smiled at the distant memory.

****

_ 6 seconds. _

****

“What happened to him?” Connor asked.

****

_ 5 seconds.  _

****

“The Detroit Phantom framed him.” Her tone turned bitter.

****

_ 4 seconds. _

****

“What was he like?” Connor felt his eyes close.

****

_ 3 seconds. _

****

“He used to be my friend,” Y/N said.

****

_ 2 seconds. _

****

“Who was he?” Connor couldn’t stay awake.

****

_ 1 second. _

****

“He’s--” It’s too late. He shut down before he could hear her answer. 

****

…

****

_ Wake up, Connor… _

****

He woke up with a throbbing pain in his head. What time is it? He found himself on a bed, an alarm clock on the table. 

****

**7:04 AM.**

****

The sun shone through the blinds and brightened the room. Connor touched his forehead, feeling it burn. 

****

Hold up. Record scratch.

****

Pain? Connor’s an Android. He can’t feel pain. 

****

Unless it worked. He got out of bed, immediately regretting his decision. He felt like he wanted to throw up. He groaned, clutching his head.

****

“Connor!” He heard. He looked up, Hank rushing to the room to see him. 

****

“What’s wrong? What happened?” A female voice said behind him. Y/N came in. Both of them didn’t change since yesterday.

****

Connor felt his stomach do backflips. 

****

“Lieutenant,” he began to stand up. “I don’t… feel so good.”

****

With that, he fell forward, into Y/N’s arms. His legs gave out and collapsed, head first between her--

****

“Whoa, I thought the process would make him sick, not horny,” Hank snickered.

****

“Not a good time Hank,” Y/N says through gritted teeth. She helped Connor get up and carried him to the living room.

****

“Where…” Connor couldn’t see clearly. “Where are we?”

****

“Still at Kamski’s.” Y/N struggled to bring him to a chair nearby. “Project ABH worked on a prototype. How about that?”

****

Connor sat down, Y/N across him. 

****

“How do you feel?” Hank asked. Connor attempted to diagnose himself. When he realized he can’t, he looked at himself.

****

He found himself in a white shirt and gray boxers. 

****

“Oh fuck me,” he muttered under his breath.

****

“WHOA!” Y/N yelled. 

****

“Watch your fucking language!” Hank pointed a finger at him.

****

“Other than the fact that I’m somewhat exposed, I feel lightheaded.” He groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. Turns out that his hair is surprisingly soft.

****

“Chloe said you’ll feel that way.” Y/N took out a bottle of pills. “Drink up, you’ll feel better in a while. We’ll talk to Kamski about your condition.” 

****

Y/N stood up and walked to the next room.

****

“Y/N wait!” Connor called without thinking. She turned to face him.

****

“What is it?” She asked. He couldn’t remember what he was going to ask.

****

“...Nevermind,” he leaned back into his chair.

****

“Hank’s nearby if you need anything.” She gestured to the old man who sat beside Connor. She went to the other room, leaving Hank alone with Connor. Drinking his medicine, he felt the pain begin to numb.

****

“We need to talk about your language son,” Hank chuckled. Connor stared at the door, waiting for Y/N.

****

“Stop staring, it makes you look like a lost puppy,” Hank pointed out. Connor turned his head to him. Hank gave him a weird look.

****

“You’re not… into Y/N or anything, right?” Connor looked at him in surprise. 

****

“I don’t… think I am…?” Connor’s statement sounded more like a question. Hank leaned back and let out a sigh.

****

“Feelings get complicated over time. Are you sure you’re not denying anything?” Hank questioned. 

****

Connor looked down. 

****

_ What did he feel whenever he’s around Y/N?  _

****

He felt happy when she’s in the same room as him. He found himself enjoying her presence. He felt…  _ alive. _

****

“I… enjoy being with her. I like to think that we’re good friends.” He found himself smiling. Hank let out a loud ‘HA!’. 

****

“As if you guys are ‘just friends’.” Hank made air quotations. 

****

“We are. Did you think that she’s my--” Connor got interrupted when Kamski walked in with Chloe and Y/N by his side. 

****

“I take it you’re feeling better?” Connor nodded at Chloe’s question. 

****

“We need to run a few tests, to make sure that everything is working fine,” Kamski said, pulling out a tablet.

****

“We’ll need to check if you can see properly, or feel pain, hear things clearly--” “But first, food!” Y/N interrupted. 

****

“Your breakfast is coffee,” Hank muttered.

****

“You’re not wrong.” Y/N shrugged.

****

On cue, Connor felt his stomach grumble. 

****

“You could say I’m hungry too,” he mumbled. He heard Y/N giggle. 

****

“This calls for drastic measures.” Y/N wore an apron and sprinted to the kitchen.

****

“Are you gonna burn the house again?” Kamski shouted.

****

“Shut up! Besides, I wanted to microwave a banana. How am I supposed to know that it’s flammable?!” Y/N yells from the kitchen. 

****

“Again?” Connor looked at Kamski. 

****

“She came by, used my microwave,” he sighed. 

****

“And I used your blender!” Y/N shouts.

****

“OH FOR GOD’S SAKE. Y/N L/N, IF YOU’VE BEEN PUTTING EYES IN  _ MY  _ BLENDER--” 

****

“IT’S FOR AN EXPERIMENT ELIJAH.”

****

He sighs.

****

“I could’ve had a normal cousin. But nope. I’m stuck with her.” He rubs his head.

****

“Oh come on, you love me.” Y/N came to the room with coffee and toast. 

****

“No? I don’t.” He takes a piece of bread. 

****

“Go ahead.” Y/N urges them to take a piece. “My breakfast burritos are gonna take a while.”

****

“Burritos? Again?” Connor looked at Y/N. 

****

“I see his memory is still intact.” Kamski took note of it in his tablet. 

****

“How the fuck did you know they had burritos?” Hank raised an eyebrow at him.

****

“I keep a close eye on her,” he says without looking up. “You should watch her cook, it’s great. She likes to show off.” He whispered the last part. 

****

\---

****

We all go to the kitchen, where all my ingredients are ready. 

****

“How do you feel about bacon and sausage?” I tie my apron around my back. 

****

“Works for me,” Hank shrugged.

****

“I dare you to do the Benihana trick.” Elijah’s chilly voice echoed. 

****

I glance at him, smirking. 

****

I threw an egg in the air and take out my spatula. It breaks in the middle, then twisting it slightly, making the egg fall into the bowl. I do it again, seeing Elijah smirk while the rest stare in awe.

****

“Do I get any reward for doing the Benihana trick?” I look at Elijah. He scoffs.

****

“Think of this as the payment for Project ABH.”

****

“Bitch,” I mutter.

****

“Jerk,” I hear him say. 

****

I add in salt and parmesan, whisking away. Pouring it over the pan, I add cheddar, chopped sausages, chopped potatoes, and bacon strips. I cover it for a while, making a mental note to take it out after 3 minutes. 

****

“How do you want your coffee?” I ask them.

****

“One latte,” Elijah replied.

****

“Black, two sugars,” Hank answered.

****

“Whatever’s good,” Connor said. 

****

I decided to give Connor a latte since he might like it. 

****

_ ⅔ espresso, ⅓ steamed milk, and milk foam!  _

****

I sniff the aroma as I give them their coffees. Connor’s coffee has a smiley face art on it. I did my best in writing ‘bitch’ in Elijah’s coffee. I can feel his glare behind my skull.

****

Going back to the eggs, I hum a short tune and transfer it to a plate. Folding the sides and rolling it up, I present them the burrito.

****

“It already smells good,” Elijah sniffed the burrito.

****

“Dig in boys.” I watch as they take a bite.

****

“This is delicious!” Connor is the first to react. Hank nodded and Elijah took another bite.

****

“At least there are no eyes in here,” I hear him mutter. 

****

“I keep my experiments from my food, excuse you.” I cross my arms. 

****

After they eat, a different Chloe cleans up the plates as I finish the rest of my coffee. I walk to where Connor and Elijah is.

****

“Eyes are functioning, ears are operational.” I hear Elijah say.

****

“He’s not an Android anymore,” I raise an eyebrow at him.

****

“He seems to be in perfect condition.” Elijah turned to me. “I’m entrusting you with teaching him… human limits and laws.”

****

I nod. 

****

“Since he’s a human now, we’ll have to change his name. Any suggestions?” Elijah added. He looked at me.

****

“Why not Connor Anderson?” Connor asked.

****

“People already assume that Android Connor took Lieutenant Anderson’s last name. Be more original,” Elijah said.

****

“Um…” Both boys turn toward me.

****

“How about… Bryan… Dechart…?” I asked, unsure. Connor and Elijah nodded.

****

“Why Bryan Dechart though?” Connor asked. Elijah gave me a you-better-explain-to-him-one-day look.

****

“I have my reasons.” I shrug.

****

“Bryan Dechart…” Connor tried to say it. “I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor: Hey, can you decipher this?
> 
> Y/N: f...
> 
> Y/N: fR E Sh a VocA DO
> 
> FOR THE SAKE OF MY CURIOSITY: What TV shows do you watch? (Like BBC, anime, NBC, anything that ends with -BC...)


	6. This Is Not A Cliffhanger

**January 27, 2039**

****

**1:04 AM**

****

A full week passed. 

****

Andrew stayed silent for the week, leaving me to deal with Human Connor. I call him that to piss him off, but it never worked. 

****

For the most part of the week, I taught him normal things. How to cook, in other words, not burn down my house. Showers are a thing. Pain is a thing for him now.

****

My dogs played with him, especially Blue. He paid special attention to Biscuit, who lost one leg.

****

Instead of the usual blue button-up blouse, I wore a black and white striped shirt. It got a little more chilly these nights. I sat on the edge of the roof, thinking back to Connor.

****

I was about to tell him. 

****

It stayed in the back of my mind. Replaying the memories. His eyes closed as I whispered the rest of the words.

****

“I figured you would be here.”

****

Looking down, Connor’s gaze focused on me. 

****

“You should have known that by now.” I extend a hand to him. Pulling himself up, he sat beside me. A wave of silence washed over us. We didn’t know what to say.

****

“Humans are weird.” He blurted out. “They do stupid things.”

****

“Yeah,” I admitted. “They do, don’t they?”

****

He hummed in agreement as both of us looked at the sky.

****

“There’s something that’s been bugging me.” I turn to face him, his voice turned quiet. “Something that the Lieutenant said.”

****

“What’d he say?” I tilted my head.

****

“He said that I was… into you. And that I denied my feelings for a long time,” he looked down. 

****

“Feelings?” I grew more confused and scared. 

****

“I don’t know. I like it when I get to be with you, you know?” He glanced at me. 

****

He sounds exactly like him. Like John. Like…

****

“Lieutenant Anderson called it ‘love’ once,” he interrupted my train of thought. He thought for a moment.

****

Please don’t say it.

****

“Then, does that mean that I love y--” 

****

\---

****

“I gotta go.” 

****

Her sudden statement made him blink in shock. She walked across the roof, jumping to her balcony. 

****

Following her, he heard a faint  _ click! _

****

She locked the door. 

****

“Y/N?” Connor knocked. No answer.

****

“Is it something I said?” His voice is almost high like it’s breaking. He didn’t want her to feel this way. Heartbroken, sad,  _ alone _ .

****

“I…” He heard her say through the door. “I remembered something that I wanna forget.” 

****

_ Is she crying?  _

****

“I’m… sorry.” He pressed his head against the door, his hand resting on the door.

****

“Don’t be.” Unbeknownst to him, she’s doing the same thing. 

****

At the same time, they closed their eyes. 

****

Connor straightened and jumped down, going inside through the back door. 

****

Y/N sat down, head against the door. She heard Connor walk in, playing with the dogs in a baby voice. 

****

“You can’t love me,” she croaked. “You shouldn’t love me.”

****

Her voice cracked. 

****

“Not after I left you.”

****

**7:04 AM**

****

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Rubbing my eyes, I squinted at the sunlight that entered my room without my permission. 

****

Walking down, I saw my dogs, sleeping in their beds. Turning my head towards the kitchen, Connor attempted to do the Benihana trick. Keyword being ‘attempted’.

****

“You’re supposed to twist your wrist.” I walk up to him, enjoying his shocked face and take his hand. It’s much warmer now, like a human. His perfect hair is messed up. Probably his bedhead. 

****

“Sorry about the mess.” He gestured to the yolk on the floor as I took another egg. 

****

“It’s an egg, Connor. Besides, how did a yolk end on the floor?” I mutter the last part. I stand behind him, tip-toeing and rested my chin on his shoulder. 

****

“Ready?” I focus my eyes on the egg. I hear him shudder. Must be the pressure. He nods his head. He grew aware of how close she is to him. He can feel her warmth radiate as her skin met his.

****

I toss the egg. In the split second, it’s in the air, I move his hand that held the spatula. The egg hits the middle, cracking the shell. I twist his wrist, making the yolk fall on the pan.

****

“Were you doing a sunny side up?” I look at the egg, sizzling away.

****

“That was the plan until that epic fail of mine.” He gestured to the yolks on the floor. How it got there remained a mystery. I take some tissues and began to wipe as he cracked another egg. 

****

It’s so fucking sticky. I groan and reach for the tissues, only to find Connor kneeling in front of me.

****

“Hey, you should be watching the eggs!” I take more tissue from him. He only continues wiping.

****

“It’ll only take a minute.” He smiled at me. I look back at the yolk as we continue cleaning. An awkward silence passes over us as the last of the yolk is left. 

****

Instinctively, both of us reached for it. 

****

“I got this,” Connor mumbled. He placed his hand on mine, using it as leverage to get the tissue in my hand. 

****

“You have eggs, Connor.” I laugh, shaking my head. We walk to the trash can and toss it in there. 

****

“I’m telling you, Connor, you have to look out for your eggs.” I walk back to the pan, the sizzling noise is the only thing we heard.

****

Connor stood beside me, watching me cook. 

****

This felt nostalgic. Quiet, alone and filled with questions.

****

“More questions?” I place them on a plate. 

****

“If I asked, you might end up not talking to me,” he said as he sat down. 

****

“It’s alright. Ask your question.” I bite from my pancake. 

****

“I asked you before if there’s anything I needed to know before I became human.” He poked his egg with his fork. “I was wondering what it was.”

****

“What I said before doesn’t matter now.” I give him a don’t-mind-me-I’m-innocent smile as I pour a coffee for both of us. 

****

My phone rang beside Connor.

****

“Could you pick that up?” I bit on a strip of bacon. He answers the phone. 

****

“Hello?” I heard Fowler mutter a ‘Connor?’.

****

“My name is... Bryan, I’m a colleague of Y/N.” He took a sip of his coffee.

****

Fowler muttered an ‘Oh.’ as they continue to talk.

****

“She has a working theory, as far as I know,” he confirmed. 

****

I lied about the theory on Andrew. He may be on a break on but he still bothers me. He could’ve gone for Connor. 

****

“I’ll let her know.” He ended the call.

****

“Please tell me you know something.” He finishes his coffee. 

****

I remain silent as he stared at me.

****

“Holy shit. You DO know something!” He exclaimed.

****

“It isn’t important to the case.” I finish up my breakfast and place the plates in the sink. 

****

“It’s important to me!” I can tell that he’s getting angry.

****

“You’re keeping secrets from me. First John and now Andrew! Is there anything else you’re hiding?” His voice grows louder.

****

“Don’t bring John into this.” I’m starting to get pissed. “He has nothing to do with this.”

****

“My point is you’re isolating yourself.” He turned quiet. “It isn’t good.”

****

“I started out alone, and that’s what I’m going to be.” I grip the edge of the sink. “Alone again.”

****

Connor remained silent, his eyes staring at my back. 

****

An idea popped into my head. It’s madness, but thank God for that. 

****

I grabbed my phone and went to my room. Locking the door, I slid down, looking at the phone number. One I haven’t called in a long time. 

****

I press the call button. After a few rings, he picks up.

****

“Hello, old friend.” 

****

\---

****

When Y/N made her way to her room without saying anything. He must’ve been harsh on her. Finishing the rest of his breakfast, he set the plates in the dishwasher, taking Y/N’s plate.

****

Sitting beside the dogs, his thoughts drifted towards Y/N. 

****

He didn’t know why he yelled at her. He’s not familiar with the feeling. Guilt. He didn’t like it. 

****

After a minute or so, Connor heard Y/N run down the stairs. Wearing her usual blue blouse, she grabbed her jacket.

****

“Where are you going?” “Out,” she said as she tossed her jacket over her shoulder. “I should be back before dinner or something.”

****

She opened the door but stopped. Stepping back, she didn’t need to look at Connor.

****

“I’m not mad if that’s what you’re asking.” She looked down. “There’s a time for everything. One day, I’ll tell you about John.”

****

“Really?” He perked up like a little puppy. 

****

“Yeah.” She fixed her jacket. “You hold on to that.” 

****

With that, she left. 

****

**12:02 PM**

****

Sitting on the edge of the roof of one of the buildings, Y/N waited. 

****

“Isn’t this a pretty view?” She heard behind her. “A lonely girl, sitting on the edge of life.”

****

“Now is not the time to get philosophical on me,” she advised.

****

“You know who I am, don’t you?” He walked closer to her.

****

“I know.” She never took her eyes off of the city.

****

“Then you know what could happen right now.” He got closer.

****

“I know.” Her voice remained calm. The man sighed and sat beside her.

****

“Remember when we used to come here? Walking by the edge like a tightrope.” They look down. The sidewalk below them seemed far. People passed below them as they continue to watch. 

****

“Pathetic.” He scoffs at the people. “What is?” Y/N never looked at him.

****

“Living.” She stared at the man. He stared at the city on his right side, shielding his eyes. 

****

“It’s not my fault you went insane.” Y/N rolled her eyes.

****

“Mhm.” He hummed to himself. “And how long do you plan on keeping him away?” 

****

“Until you’re back in that asylum.” Her tone turned cold. “We were friends, Andrew.”

****

“Friends?” He laughed at the bitter word.

****

“We were never friends.” “We’re both different, but we’re both fucked up. That’s what we have in common, right?” She asked as he stared at his feet.

****

“You loved him too. John.” His eyes met hers, looking at her with an evil glint in his eyes.

****

At the sound of his name, Y/N grabs the collar of his jacket. 

****

“YOU DON’T GET TO SAY HIS NAME.” She lifts him up with her hands. “AFTER WHAT YOU FUCKING DID, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT.

****

YOU FUCKING DESTROYED HIM.”

****

Anger coursed through her veins. Y/N growled as Andrew let a sinister smirk creep on his face. 

****

“Don’t mention his name again.” She hissed. She lets him back on the floor of the roof. 

****

“He’s your pressure point, isn’t he?” Andrew looked at Y/N with an intense expression.

****

“John isn’t my ‘pressure point’.” She made air quotation marks as she said that. She scoffed and walked towards the stairs.

****

“I wasn’t talking about him.” 

****

Y/N stops in her tracks.

****

“But you know who is, don’t you?” His statement made her give him a side glance. 

****

She continued on her way down the stairs.

****

**7:46 PM**

****

I found myself in front of my house.

****

Andrew’s words stuck to me. Looking through the window, Connor has Blue on his lap eating chips.

****

I stare at him, from his eyes to his lips. 

****

“You’re right Andrew. I know who you’re talking about.” Stepping inside, I greeted my three other dogs, Billie, Domino, and Alaska. 

****

“Ah, you’re back!” Connor shouted from the living room. I heard him try to get up, stumbling over a few things.

****

“Honey, I’m home,” I sassed. 

****

“Honey?” Connor’s head popped up from the room. 

****

“Don’t take that personally.” I rolled my eyes. 

****

“I made dinner.” He went to the kitchen to retrieve a plate. “Well, I didn’t  _ make _ dinner. I sort of... gotten it from somewhere.”

****

He comes back, a burrito on a plate. My eyes light up as I snatch it from his hand. He held back a laugh as we sit in the living room. 

****

We sat in our respective couches, across each other. Another wave of silence washed over us, but we were fine with it. I bit on my food as he played with Blue. 

****

“Connor,” I began, “I have a lead on the Detroit Phantom.”

****

He’s silent.

****

“You… met up with him… didn’t you?” His face flushed and licked the inside of his cheek. 

****

“Obviously.” I take another bite. “I’m fine, there’s no need to worry about me,” I say with a mouthful. 

****

He doesn’t seem convinced but he decided to let it go. 

****

“But yeah.” I trace patterns on the chair. “I met with him for lunch.”

****

Unable to suppress myself, I let out a giggle.

****

“That’s funny.” I finish my dinner and place my plate on the table. 

****

“What is?” Connor watched as I drank from my glass.

****

“I had an old friend for lunch.” I found myself smiling. We both knew I wasn’t happy. 

****

“Well, you got something over there.” Connor moved forward, in front of my chair. 

****

Our faces are only an inch away as he stares at my lips. I got something there, didn’t I? Technically, yeah. Y/N, you dumb shit, why else would he point it out?

****

He brings his thumb up and rests his hand on my cheek. I feel him wipe away bits of chicken and rice. His hand stopped for a moment as his hand lingered on my cheek. He got closer as my heart skipped a beat.

****

_ Why is he getting closer? _

****

His eyes dart back and forth between my eyes and my lips. The tension grew heavy as his breath grew hotter. He rested his hand on my shoulder, staring at me. What is this…?

****

_ He’s getting closer… _

****

Pupils dilated. Breathing slowed. Heartbeat racing. There’s no doubt it’s what we both feel. I don’t know what’s happening. I don’t know what we’re doing. I don’t...

****

_ Closer... _

****

His eyes blinked and stepped back. He licks the rest of the food bits from his thumb. 

****

“I can tell why you love burritos now.” He smiled and walked away, pretending that nothing happened.

****

Only one thought ran through my head:

****

_ What in the goddamn fU-- _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Author: It is Wednesday (Friday) my dudes.
> 
> Let's be honest: What is this? 
> 
> I'M A CURIOUS CAT WHO'S GONNA DIE ANYWAY: What references did you spot in this (or a previous) chapter? I wrote so much and I will keep on doing that but hOW MANY DO YOU UNDERSTAND.


	7. ...This Is Probably A Cliffhanger

**January 28, 2039**

 

**4:38 PM**

 

“What the fuck do you mean you’re going to get Andrew?” Hank raised his voice.

 

“For starters, I didn’t want to invite Connor. He wanted to come by his own decision.” I poke Connor’s chest. 

 

We were chilling in my house when Connor told Hank about my plan. A plan that had to remain a secret. Only in a shirt and shorts, we started our unwanted reunion. Then again, when  _ are _ reunions wanted?

 

“Besides, since when do you care?” I look at Hank. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. 

 

“Why do you need to go for him anyway?” Hank dodged the question. 

 

“He knows my pressure point. If he gets too close, who knows what might happen,” I growled.

 

“Pressure point?” Connor questioned. 

 

“Yeah, and he knows who to come after next.” I collapsed onto my couch, head first.

 

“It’s a person?” Hank leaned forward in his chair. I nodded, my face buried in the pillows. 

 

“Do we know who it is? Maybe we can come for him before Andrew does,” Connor suggested. 

 

Hank remained silent as we turn our heads to him. 

 

“For an Android sent by CyberLife, you’re dumb as shit,” Hank commented. 

 

“I’m a human now Lieutenant,” he corrected. “Is there something I should know?”

 

“For starters, Hank’s right. You may be smart but when it comes to human stuff, you’re stupid.” I bury my head back into the pillows. 

 

“Think of it this way. If you put 2 and 2 together, you’ll know who her pressure point is,” Hank grumbled. 

 

“2 and 2? I don’t understand,” Connor muttered. 

 

“You should have that on a T-shirt,” I mumbled.

 

“Why would I have that on a T-shirt?” Connor tilted his head. 

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake Connor, you’re her pressure point!” Hank lost his patience. I glared at the old man. 

 

“Why did you think I didn’t want you to join me?” I turned my head to Connor. 

 

“You know what? You two have issues.” Hank stood up and walked to another room. 

 

“And you’re going where?” “ _ Away _ from your issues,” Hank answered. 

 

After a while, Connor spoke. “I’m your pressure point?”

 

“...Yeah.”

 

“May I ask why?” He sat in Hank’s chair. 

 

I remain silent as he stares at me. I glance at him through the corner of my eye. 

 

“That’s something for another day,” I decided. I see him look down with a sad face and nodded. 

 

“One day, I’ll tell you everything you need to know,” I promised. He raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Everything?” “Every last thing.”

 

“There is…  _ something _ … you should know.” I looked away. He leaned forward in his chair, waiting for me to answer. 

 

“You weren’t  _ always  _ my pressure point.” I sit up and look away. “There was someone else.” 

 

“John?” Hesitantly, I nodded. “He’s the closest thing I got to a friend. I don’t know, maybe even more…?”

 

“What happened?” Connor moved beside me. 

 

I debated on whether to tell him or not when our moment cut short when Hank burst into the room. 

 

“He’s here.” His voice became a whisper.

 

“Who?” Connor whispered back. 

 

“The Detroit Phantom.” His eyes turn serious and takes out a gun. 

 

My dogs were out front. I take a gun from the side of the couch as Connor does the same. Connor hides in the closet, Hank takes cover behind the couch and I stay behind the door. 

 

We wait for Andrew to show up, hearts pounding. 

 

\---

 

Connor watched as Y/N cocked her gun. The closet door is slightly ajar, giving him a view on Andrew and Y/N.

 

He felt nervous at how close she would be to Andrew. Shaking his head, they hear footsteps outside the door. The door creaked as he stepped in. 

 

When Connor saw him, he found himself speechless. 

 

_ Andrew… looked like him.  _

 

Their only difference is that Andrew has red eyes. Not only that, they looked dead. Lifeless. 

 

Y/N remained silent, glaring at Andrew. 

 

She wasted no time.

 

She charged at him, tackling him from behind. Her legs found his waist and clung onto him while she kept her hands around his throat. He recovered and grabbed her by the throat, and tossing her across the room.

 

He walked towards her as Hank stood up, shooting him in the stomach. Blue blood dripped from his bullet wound as he groaned. He turned around and fired a shot at Hank, missing his shoulder by an inch.

 

When he was in range, Connor came out from the closet and tackled him. No longer an android, Connor hit Andrew with all he had. Both of them gave their best fight. Distracted, Hank tossed Y/N a gun and shot Andrew in the leg. His knees buckled as Connor gave the final blow.

 

Andrew struggled and fell to his knees. Y/N, Connor, and Hank stood in front of him, looking down at him. He panted like a dog, holding his stomach to prevent more blue blood loss.

 

“You must be an idiot for coming here,” Hank panted. 

 

“And you should’ve aimed for the head,” Andrew muttered. In a split second, he grabbed a gun and fired a shot. 

 

“Connor!” “No!”

 

Y/N took Hank’s gun and shot Andrew in the shoulder. His body went limp and fell to the floor. Y/N’s breathing went irregular as she looked behind her. Hank kneeled beside Connor, holding his bleeding arm. 

 

“I’m getting Fowler in here.” Y/N dials his number and quickly explains everything to him. 

 

“Wait for him outside,” Y/N instructed Hank. “I’ll remove the bullet.” 

 

Getting cotton balls, alcohol, and tweezers, she knelt in front of Connor. She made him sit on the couch as he folded his sleeve. Wiping away the excess blood, Connor hissed in pain.

 

“Pain hurts,” he muttered. 

 

“You think?” Y/N wiped it away with alcohol. “Besides it’s your first time.” 

 

The room circled around him, making him dizzy. He’s tempted to close his eyes. 

 

“Connor?” He heard. “Connor stay with me.”

 

He managed to pry his eyes open, looking at E/C eyes. 

 

“There you are.” She gave him a reassuring smile. 

 

“I’m not dead am I?” He watched her wipe the blood away with a wet rag.

 

“Not yet, you’re not.” The bleeding stopped for a while.

 

“Tell me if this hurts.” She takes the tweezers and looks for the bullet in his arm. He hissed and shut his eyes. 

 

“How do you humans do it?” He breathed out.

 

“Do what?” “Survive through this.”

 

“Oh please. It’s a bullet wound. You’re not gonna die.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Tell me if you got it.” He closed his eyes and turned his head. A few seconds pass.

 

“I… I found the bullet.” Y/N looked at Connor, who’s in extreme pain.

 

“Good, now get it out.” His breaths turned irregular as the minute passes by.

 

“I don’t have anything to numb the pain, so you’ll need something to distract yourself.” Y/N dabbed a cotton ball over the wound. He grunted as Y/N held his arm in one hand, tweezers in the other.

 

“Distraction?” Connor wondered out loud. “Yeah, do it when I’m getting the bullet out.” 

 

Connor remained silent as Y/N looked at him.

 

\---

 

“Connor?” No response. I assume that he’s distracting himself, so I looked back at the wound. The bullet lodged between his muscles, not too deep so it seemed easy. 

 

“I’m going in, okay?” Again, no response. I sigh.

 

I focused on getting it out when Connor leaned in and connected our lips. 

 

My eyes widened in shock as he continued to kiss me. His lips were warm against mine, giving me butterflies.

 

_ John…? _

 

“Get it over with,” he begged as his lip trembled. I blinked, coming back to reality. I look down, using the tweezers to move some muscle away. He groaned against my mouth, placing his other hand behind my head. 

 

Pushing me towards him, he tilted his head, getting a better angle. I kiss back to assure him. My eyes look down at his arm as we continued. I force my eyes open and work on the bullet.

 

_ This means nothing to him as it means nothing to me. _

 

We stayed that way as I slowly remove the bullet.

 

He kissed harder, if possible. He shut his eyes tighter than before. He tugged on my hair, making me squeak out a moan. 

 

_ God, this is weird. What if Hank records this? _

 

This isn’t working. I’ll have to force it out myself. And if I did, it would hurt him a lot more. I force my brain cells to think as the sin on his lips continued to touch mine. 

 

_ He needs a bigger distraction. _

 

Without thinking, I slip my tongue in his mouth. I explored his mouth like a madman, hearing him release a quiet gasp. Seeming shocked, he let out a small moan as I take this chance to pull the bullet. 

 

The intense kiss lasted longer, even when I got it out. He didn’t flinch from removing the bullet, keeping his lips locked onto mine. His lips felt warm and soft as the kiss continued.

 

His facial expression softened as the kiss turned softer. After a while, we part away, the feeling lingered on my lips. His hand that held my head went to my cheek. He stared at my lips and ran a thumb over it.

 

His eyes widened and drew his hand back.

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t… I wasn’t thinking! I--” He sputtered out a bunch of random nonsense. 

 

“It distracted you, didn’t it?” I tried to ignore what happened. I see him nod, regret filling his eyes. “Then you have nothing to be sorry for.”

 

His pupils dilated and our breaths turned heavy. 

 

_ Did he… like that?  _

 

Shaking my head, both of us turn our heads to his arm.

 

\---

 

Connor watched as Y/N wiped away the blood and bandaged his wound. He didn’t know what to feel about their session. Y/N is no different. He’s still in a daze after what happened. 

 

Flustered, they avoided each other’s eyes as Y/N finished.

 

“Damn.” They heard a voice through the doorway. Hank stood there, a smug grin on his face. His arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. “I wish I recorded that.”

 

“Good thing you didn’t.” Y/N went back to fixing her things. Placing the bullet in a plastic baggie, she set it beside her tweezers and remaining bandages. 

 

“Hey, Connor.” He turned his head to Hank. “Is she a good kisser?”

 

His question made Y/N grab a pillow and throw it at Hank with extreme force. Connor’s face flushed as Y/N glared at Hank.

 

“Fine, I’ll wait for the cops. And get that fucking corpse outta your house! It looks disgusting.” Hank said. Suddenly remembering that Andrew resembled Connor, he muttered, “I’m not taking back what I said, dipshit.” Hank walked away, leaving Connor alone with Y/N.

 

“Well that happened,” Y/N said after a while. She looked at him through her lashes, watching each other’s expression. 

 

“Well, I uh…” He lost his words. “I… enjoyed it. I think.”

 

Y/N smirked when Hank came in with a nurse. He took Connor away as other people took Andrew’s body. 

 

“I’ll make sure he keeps out of trouble.” Hank gave a small smile. 

 

“Isn’t it your job to keep him  _ in _ trouble?” Y/N called out. Hank chuckled as he walked with the nurse.

 

Y/N went to her bathroom to wash off the blood that went to her hands. Looking at herself in the mirror, her face turned pink while her hair is a mess. That session must’ve tired her. After washing, she looked at the mirror, thinking of other things.

 

_ Ironic,  _ she thought,  _ he reminds me of John. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrew: YOU READY TO FUCKING DIE  
> Connor: I'M A BAD BITCH YOU CAN'T KILL ME
> 
> This is cringe oof. I suck at everything, goodbye self esteem. 
> 
> OBVIOUSLY I AM CURIOSITY: Would you guys be interested in a multi-fandom fanfic?


	8. Don't Drink Alcohol, Kids

**January 29, 2039**

 

**10:02 PM**

 

After the ‘incident’, Connor and I had a silent deal to never speak of it again. We sat in our chairs across each other, a wine bottle on the table. I pour some on our wine glasses, breathing in the air of the night.

 

“A toast,” I raise my glass, “to Andrew.” 

 

“To Andrew.” He raises his glass with his uninjured arm, a small smile forming on his face. We nod our heads in respect and sip our wine. Connor’s face scrunches his face in disgust. Considering that this is his first time trying it, I don’t blame him. 

 

“We got the whole night to drink the entire bottle,” I say as I drink from the glass. 

 

“Why do we need to do this?” Connor inspected the glass before sipping again. 

 

“Consider it a tradition. I drink when I solve a case. Besides, I need to get drunk.” I stretch out my legs. I hum as I slouch in my chair. 

 

“You wanted to know about John weren’t you?” I close my eyes, sinking deeper into the chair.

 

“He still intrigues me,” he admitted. 

 

“Well ask the right questions, and you’ll get your answers.” I sip my wine.

 

“Well,” he started, “who is he?”

 

“Mmm, he’s an RK800. Designed to help me with cases. He knew how to handle me.” I chuckle at the last statement. 

 

“Where is he now?” I open my eyes and sit up, swirling the glass.

 

“Andrew framed him. Dismantled, trying to figure out what went wrong,” I shrug as I finish half of my glass. 

 

“Framed?” I nod my head.

 

“Everyone thought that John killed the first victim. Gavin theorized that he came to the Police Department so no one would suspect him. Everyone’s stupid to think that he did it.” 

 

Connor sips his wine. “How are you sure that Andrew framed him?”

 

“Oh.” I chuckled. “I’m not drunk enough. You’ll get there.” He looks down. He pours himself another glass.

 

“If my deductions are right- and they are -I’d say that you’re trying to be drunk,” I smirk at him.

 

“Guilty.” He raises his hands in a defensive manner. Both of us let out a laugh. 

 

“John was… special.” I trace the rim of my glass. “We were both fucked up. I’m the asshole that no one wants and he’s the asshole I need. Well,  _ needed _ .” He nods to himself before drinking.

 

“You said he’s special.” He hesitated to say. “Special in what way?” His eyes turn to me.

 

I look at him with dejected eyes. “You want the truth?” Before he could respond, I interrupted him. “I loved him.” 

 

I drink the remaining wine in my glass as I took the bottle. “I chose him. I protected him. And I…” I close my eyes and stop pouring the wine. I took a deep breath. “He’s the first person I loved. In the end, I lost him.”

 

I place the bottle back on the table. 

 

“In other words, he’s your old pressure point.” He whispered to himself. Wordlessly, I nod.

 

“But why did I become your pressure point?” He places his wine glass on the table. I sigh.

 

“Let’s say that you and John have something in common.” I gave him a weak smile and drank the last of the wine. 

 

“By the way, you’ve done your mission. You can go wherever you want.” I shifted my body so I face him. “Are you going to stay or will you go?”

 

“I’m staying here,” he says without hesitation. “There might not be any more cases, but I’m not going.”

 

I look at him with wide eyes before smiling. 

 

“Well,” I pour some wine for him, “let’s hope that we’ll never get any serial killers now.” We clink our glasses and take a sip. 

 

\---

 

Connor watched as Y/N took the glasses and wine bottle back inside. Whenever she spoke about John, it made him feel weird. Like he should’ve been that guy, but at the same time, it felt like he  _ was _ that guy.

 

Shaking it off, he walks inside, greeting Blue. 

 

“Do you plan on sleeping?” Connor places pillows on top of the table and connects it with the couch. 

 

“Probably.” He heard her say as he puts pillows on both ends of the couch.

 

“Good. Otherwise, I would’ve drugged you to sleep.” He takes out a blanket and places it on the armrest. 

 

“Fine, fine. I’ll go to sleep.” Y/N walks into the room, relaxing over their makeshift bed. Connor turns off the lights as they closed their eyes.

 

“Good night Y/N,” he muttered.

 

“Night Connor,” he heard her say.

 

He closed his eyes, dreaming with a smile on his face.

 

**12:59 AM**

 

Y/N’s eyes flew open, panting heavily. Her heart raced as she looked at her surroundings. Instead of the couch that she slept in, she found herself in front of North’s house. 

 

_ How the fuck did I get here? _

 

She looked at her house, the lights in her house turned on. Confused, she walked back to her house, seeing Connor wandering. Entering her home, Domino and Burrito greeted her as they barked, catching Connor’s attention.

 

“Y/N?” His sleepy voice calls out. He looks at her over the dogs. “Where did you go?”

 

“North’s house. I don’t remember going there,” she admitted. He motioned for her to lie back down on the couch, where Blue continued to sleep. Behind the couch, all the dogs slept peacefully. Y/N wrapped the blanket around her as the two dogs slept by her side. Connor looked at her before standing up and moving to her side. 

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Y/N looked at him as he sat down beside her.

 

“Nothing. Well, I don’t know  _ what _ I’m doing but people say that you need someone in case it happens again.” Connor looked away, embarrassed. 

 

Y/N, not wanting to make him feel bad, wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat increase sometimes as his hand stroked her hair.

 

Feeling her eyes grow heavy, she slept, a small grin on her face. 

 

**5:26 AM**

 

I wake up, expecting to see Connor. Instead, my arm wrapped around Blue’s sleeping body. Looking behind the couch, Connor placed a breakfast burrito on a plate. 

 

He turned his head towards me, giving a small smile. 

 

“I searched up a recipe for a breakfast burrito that you’d like. I made it with ham and cheese with egg.” He sets the plate on my lap.

 

Sniffing the sweet aroma, I took a bite. “Mmm,” I hum in delight. “This is impressive.”

 

“Lucky for us, I perfected the Benihana trick.” He smiles like a lovesick puppy. I snicker as I poke my food with my fork.

 

My phone rang at my desk. Connor picked it up, letting me eat my food.

 

“Captain Fowler,” he greeted. 

 

“Hey, Bryan. Is Y/N around?” I hear Fowler say on the other end of the line.

 

“She’s eating breakfast now. Did you need something?” Connor tilted his head.

 

“Y/N? Eating breakfast? I’ll be damned,” I hear Fowler mutter.

 

“Did you need something Captain?” “Is Y/N listening?” Connor looks at me. 

 

I roll my eyes as I walked to the kitchen. Tossing a bit of my food to the dogs, I did my best to listen in. Connor muttered a few words before letting out a sigh. 

 

Placing my plate in the sink,  Connor holds my arm. 

 

“Connor! Don’t use that arm, it hasn’t fully healed yet-” “There’s a new murderer.”

 

I search his eyes before realizing that he told the truth. I started shaking my head.

 

“God not another one!” I drank my coffee before placing the mug in the sink. 

 

“Y/N this is serious.” He grabs my arm again. “What do you know about the Silent Reaper?”

 

“Oh, you mean Jim? Yeah, I know him.” I shrug.

 

“J-Jim?” Connor looked at me, confused.

 

“He takes an Android’s vital shit.”

 

“Okay…? But have you wondered what he does with the ‘vital shit’?” He made quotation marks with his fingers. 

 

“Why are you asking now? The case remained unsolved years ago.” I face him and leaned against the counter. 

 

“He’s back, and now we know what he does with the vital shit.” I groan.

 

“Say ‘vital shit’ again and I’ll find a way to disassemble your molecules,” I mutter.

 

“Y/N, he takes them and puts them into humans.” 

 

I stare at him. “So… we’re back into the freaky shit.” I let a smile form on my face. “It can never be a normal murder, huh?”

 

“As if this didn’t interest you before.” Connor rolled his eyes. 

 

“Oh, it did.” He raises an eyebrow. “I never knew what happened to their blue blood. Like, does he use it as detergent?”

 

He made a gagging sound. “You’re disgusting.”

 

“I kiss better than I talk.” I wink at him as I grabbed my jacket. “Come on, we’re back in business.”

 

“You know, we’re never called for a normal break-in, or homicide. It’s always the fucked up ones,” Connor muttered.

 

My dogs barked as I led them to the backyard. 

 

“Let’s go then.” Connor opened the door. At that moment, a grenade went flying, hitting the doorstep. 

 

He slammed the door. I ran under the table and turned it over, making its face shield us. Connor ran over and slid as the grenade exploded. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank: this is so sad  
> Hank: Connor play despacito
> 
> What the fuck is this. Seriously what the fuck. Oh well, we get to the good shit. And it's not a cliffhanger :D  
> I don't know if it is but at least you're not psychologically damaged... yet.
> 
> QUESTION AGAIN LOL: Which fandoms made you cry? And for what reason?  
> I cried in a lot of episodes in Merlin because some scenes were so fucking gay. And painful. Mostly gay.


	9. The Dogs Are Fine

**January 30, 2039**

****

**6:01 AM**

****

The police arrived almost an hour later. A paramedic is tending to a wound on the side of my head. I pushed her away when I see Connor with Blue in his arms. 

****

“Blue!” I rush towards him, taking Blue in my arms. 

****

“Yes, thank you for worrying about  _ me _ .” I stick out my tongue at Connor.

****

“The others are fine,” he says. I let out a sigh of relief. Behind him, Fowler looks at my blown up house.

****

“It might take days to repair your house.” He walks towards me. “By some miracle, it didn’t damage your things.”

****

“Lucky,” Connor whispers. 

****

“It isn’t,” I say in a low voice. Both of them turn their heads toward me. “Of course he didn’t want my things damaged. He only did it to send me a warning.

****

He knows something. I’m not sure what, but he knows.” 

****

“What are you talking about?” I look at Captain Fowler. 

****

“The Silent Reaper paid me a visit.”

****

“The guy who threw the grenade?” Connor turned to face me. 

****

“That’s him. If anything, he might look for more Androids.” I let Blue join the other dogs.

****

“Well, that’s good timing because we got a report of a dead Android.” Fowler hands me a file. 

****

Opening it, an Android by the name, ‘Jodie’ lost hearing processor and 99% of her Thirium. 

****

“Did Jim take anything else?” Both men look at me. “I meant the Silent Reaper. Did he take anything besides the hearing processor?”

****

“You’ll have to see for yourself.” Fowler gestured to the car. “Is Bryan with you?”

****

Connor and I look at each other. “In what way, Captain?” Connor spoke.

****

“Is he coming with us?” I nod. “What way did you think I was talking about?”

****

“Nothing.” Connor dug his hands in his pockets. “Shall we?”

****

**6:41 AM**

****

I watch as police cars flood the scene. Photographers and journalists on the streets. I scanned the room.

****

Scattered books everywhere. Opened, a different page for each. Taking a closer look, each had a paragraph with redacted text. 

****

_ Well, that’s oddly specific. _

****

I smell something that burned. Opened door. Keys thrown away. Pillows everywhere.

****

Jodie’s dead body sat on a chair. Legs crossed and both arms on the armrests. Head tilted forward. Connor, wearing gloves, pushes her head back. 

****

“HOLY SHIT!” Connor rears back. Half of her face burned, while the other remained in her android form. 

****

“Jim kills differently now, huh?” I inspect her face. Hearing processor, gone. Optical units, damaged. Thirium pump regulator, damaged. No traces of Thirium. A deep scar on her neck.

****

I close my eyes. Everything starts to disappear. The body, pillows, keys.

****

The crime scene is now decriminalized.

****

I look around. I’m holding a knife against Jodie’s throat. 

****

“I threaten her to open the door, pressing the knife against her throat. I turned on her sensitivity, making her feel pain.” I push the blade closer. She lets out a shaky breath, struggling to open the door.

****

As soon as it opens, I push her inside and lay her on the chair. 

****

“I rip off her hearing processor, using my bare hands.” I hear her whimpers and cries. Her Thirium drips as I take them into a jug. I squeeze her neck, letting more Thirium escape. 

****

After a while, she stops fighting. Making sure that I left no blood taken, I take out a lighter and brings it closer to her face. The fire caused her to shift from her human face to her android self. 

****

“Jodie is dead.” I stand up. 

****

Snapping back to reality, I crouch beside the books. Dragging each line with my finger, I read the message. Connor leaned, reading with me.

****

**_The detective… came… back… to play…_ **

****

I sense that Connor felt chills. Who could blame him? I continue reading. 

****

**_We all… have… secrets…_ **

****

My blood turns cold.

****

**_And yours… is nothing… but the… truth…_ **

****

My eyes linger on it before turning to the next book.

****

**_The secret… you tried… to hide… for… so long…_ **

****

My breathing hitched.

****

**_The one… that...caused… his life…_ **

****

It wasn’t my fault.

****

**_You can’t… tell… yourself… the truth… anymore…_ **

****

It wasn’t my fault… wasn’t it?

****

**_It’s… time… to… reset… the game…_ **

****

My eyes widen at the next sentence he left.

****

**_How… long… will you… keep… your… precious… friend… ?..._ **

****

I glance at Connor.

****

**_C… O… N… N… O… R…_ **

****

He looks at me.

****

**_How long… will you… keep… him… in the… dark… ?..._ **

****

I force myself to keep reading.

****

**_Say… hello… to… an old… friend…_ **

****

**12:06 PM**

****

Connor felt his heart race. For a moment, he felt fear. 

****

_ Y/N would tell her secrets in her own time,  _ he reassured himself. 

****

Both of them felt uneasy as they walked back to Y/N’s blown up house. She insisted that they’d walk, claiming that she ‘needs air’. 

****

The floor swayed beneath them as they stood in front of the house. Connor went inside as Y/N greeted her dogs who played with North.

****

“I hope they didn’t cause trouble.” Y/N stuck her hands in her pocket. 

****

“Nah, I gave them some treats though. Don’t worry, I’ll buy more.” She smiled as she patted Y/N’s shoulder. “You seem uneasy. Are you okay?”

****

“Of course I am.” Y/N sighs and crouches beside her dogs. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

****

“Is it because of the Silent Reaper?” Y/N didn’t say anything. “It is, isn’t it?” 

****

“Why would it matter?” Y/N tried to calm herself down. “Do I seem off to you?”

****

“I don’t know.” North crouched beside her. “You seem more excited with serial killers. Except… you aren’t right now.”

****

Y/N sighed. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

****

North rubs her back. “You promise you’ll tell me when it’s over, right?” Wordlessly, Y/N nods. 

****

“I’ll be on my way now. Markus is coming to visit. If you need a drink, we’ll be nearby.” North gave her a smile as she went back to her house. 

****

“North?” She turns around at the sound of her name. 

****

“Bryan,” she breathes out. “What happened to Connor?”

****

He held a plate of burritos in each hand.

****

“Assigned to a different case in Europe,” he lied. North let out a ‘hmm’ as she looked at him.

****

“You sound like him. You even have the look. Why are you hanging around Y/N?” He gulped at the question.

****

“I just came by, and she offered a place to stay,” he shrugged. 

****

“Y/N? Offering her place? Are we talking about the same woman?” She crossed her arms, moving closer. 

****

“We made a deal. I help out with the cases, she gives me a place to stay.” North raised an eyebrow but didn’t question further.

****

“If that Android boyfriend of hers went to Europe, how sure are you that you can handle her?” North pressed.

****

“We repel each other. But it also keeps us close.” North didn’t understand much, but didn’t mind. 

****

“Whatever you do, don’t ask about her pressure point. After the incident, she wasn’t the same.” North walked back to her house.

****

Connor walked to Y/N who played with a small puppy with a twig.

****

“Another one?” Y/N turned to face him, eyes lighting up at the sight of burritos.

****

“This little guy? Crawled through the fence.” Y/N chuckled as the little pup snuggled in her hand.

****

“Did North talk to you?” She asked as she took a plate.

****

“Yeah. Don’t worry, she didn’t suspect anything.” Connor gave a smile as Y/N turned her head back to the puppy. 

****

“What’re you gonna name him?” Connor took a bite from his burrito.

****

Y/N thought for a moment before responding.

****

“Connor. His name is Connor.”

****

**11:10 PM**

****

I sat in my usual spot. My legs dangled off the edge of the roof as I stared at nothing. 

****

“Do you plan on sleeping?” A tired voice calls from below me. Looking down, Connor rubbed his eyes, a cup of coffee in his hand. 

****

“I don’t recall inviting you to stay up this late,” I claimed. He put his coffee on the table and grabbed the edge. Pulling himself up, he sat beside me.

****

“I hope I’m not overstepping any boundaries if I ask you something about John.” Connor places his hand on mine. I turn my head to our hands, feeling the warmth radiate off of him. I blink, looking up as his eyes stare into mine.

****

“What did you want to know?” I finally ask.

****

“Do you still think about him?” I look away. I pull my hand back, wrapping my arms around my legs. 

****

“I don’t have to,” I whisper.

****

“Why’s that?” I look down before standing up and walked to the roof of the patio. 

****

“Y/N.” I hear him say behind me. He comes closer until he’s beside me.

****

“If I told you, you wouldn’t understand.” I held my hands behind my back.

****

“Because you still love him?” I turn to face him. 

****

“Because it’s complicated.” I look down. 

****

“Hey.” He holds my chin up, making me look into his eyes. “I’ll understand if you still love him.”

****

“It’s not that--” “But it’s important for you to know about what I feel,” he interrupts.

****

“What… What do you feel?” I ask after a moment of silence.

****

“I feel… alive,” he says.

****

“You  _ are _ alive. Literally.” I roll my eyes.

****

“I meant that I feel more human than I already am.” He takes out a rose from the inside of his jacket. He stares at the flower before looking up at me through his hair.

****

He steps closer until our bodies are inches away. We look at each other sadly. A knowing uneasiness in the air. 

****

“If you love him  _ that  _ much, then who am I to take him from you?” He asked with a sad smile.

****

“Connor--” He cut me off when he placed his lips on my cheek.

****

The exchange was brief, a small blush on my face. 

****

“You know I can’t do this.” I look down. I felt guilty for saying that, thinking that I hurt his feelings. 

****

“I know.” His statement makes me look up at him. “That’s why I had to do it.”

****

He hands me the rose.

****

Confused, I take the flower as I watch him drop to the ground with ease. He turns to look at me, as I stare back. Nothing more was needed to say between us as he walks back in. 

****

Unknown to me, a tear escaped my eye. I touch my cheek, feeling the wet trail it left. 

****

_ I’m sorry. _

****

Going back inside, I let my dreams take me into the abyss.

****

**3:32 AM**

****

I woke up. I look around me. Instead of the familiarity of my room, I’m on the road. In my pajamas. 

****

“Are you alright ma’am?” Someone said behind me. He shone a flashlight in my eyes, blinding me.

****

“Y/N?” He lowers his flashlight. 

****

“Chris?” I ask in disbelief. “What are you doing here?”

****

“Patrolling.” He places the flashlight on the hook in his belt. “What are  _ you _ doing here?”

****

“I don’t know,” I admit. 

****

“Have you been sleepwalking?”

****

“It seems that way.”

****

“You need to get home.” He motions for me to come closer. “I’ll give you a ride.”

****

I walk with him until we get into his car. 

****

_ Did I sleepwalk for 4 hours? Maybe I did. But what did I do? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N: roadwork ahead?  
> Connor: yes, it means that-  
> Hank: uH yEaH i suRe hOPe it dOeS
> 
> I have math homework. 
> 
> I have two questions: what happened to The Sun Vanished, and  
> WHAT IS GOING ON WITH DAISY BROWN AND ALAN. WHAT IS ALL THIS.


	10. You Know, This is Long

**January 31, 2039**

****

**9:04 AM**

****

“Two people. One almost died. The other, definitely dead.” Captain Fowler places two folders on his table. “Both happened last night.”

****

Fowler accepted the fact that Connor/Bryan is helping out with the cases. We each take a folder and read through the words. 

****

“Mason. Happened 5 hours ago,” he read out loud. 

****

“Miriam. Happened 8 hours ago,” I said. “Model AX400. Companion of Millie LeBlanc.” 

****

“Which one will we look into first?” Connor asked.

****

“Mason. I have a feeling it’s what Jim wants.” I close the folder and place it on Fowler’s desk. I take my jacket as I walked out of his office. 

****

“Y/N.” Fowler’s voice made me stop in my tracks. “I need to tell you something.”

****

I turn around, closing the door. He looks at Connor. 

****

“Alone.” 

****

I watch as Connor hesitates before nodding his head and went to Hank’s desk. 

****

“Y/N.” I look at Fowler. “You seem quiet. Did something happen?”

****

“Thinking about the case.” I shrug. 

****

“You know something about the Silent Reaper,” he suggested. I avert my gaze from him.

****

“Whatever it is, it can’t be  _ that _ bad.” He leans forward. “Tell me.” I sigh.

****

“Remember the incident?” I sat on his desk. 

****

“Your near-death experience?” I nod. 

****

“I saw his face.” He looks at me, surprised. “I didn’t go to the police because he’d come for John. Almost forgot about it for a while. When he came back, he said he’ll come for…”

****

I didn’t finish the sentence.

****

“He’ll come for Bryan. Or should I say,  _ Connor _ ?” He concluded. I look at him.

****

“I knew you’d get there.” A smile tugged at my lips. 

****

“Of course I did. Hank told me while he was drunk outta his mind.” He chuckled. “I get why you didn’t want anyone to know. Your secret’s safe with me.”

****

“Thanks, Fowler.” 

****

“I already sent a team for you once you get there.” He took the files and placed them in his drawer.

****

I nod my head as I stood up. “I’ll be on my way now.”

****

Closing the door, I approached Connor. 

****

“We should get going.” He nods as we walked away.

****

“By the way, Fowler knows that you’re Connor, and not ‘Bryan Dechart’.” I made quotation marks with the word ‘Bryan Dechart’.

****

“I-Is that a good thing?” He looked at me.

****

“I’ve known him for a long while. We trust each other.” I playfully punch his shoulder.

****

“Hey, shitface!” I heard behind me. Turning around, I faced Gavin.

****

“What do you want now?” I cross my arms. I see Connor roll his eyes and looked at the door behind me.

****

“Relax sweetheart. I’m wondering why Connor didn’t stay for long. Did you get rid of him?” He smirks.

****

“He went to Europe. Solving cases with someone else.” I tap my foot. “Is that all, or can I go now?”

****

“Now you have a new boyfriend!” He said, completely ignoring my question. “What is this... Your third one?”

****

I feel my blood boil as I clench my fists. 

****

“Or is he another toy for you to play with?” I narrow my eyes at Gavin. 

****

Connor places a hand on my arm.

****

“Let’s go. He’s not worth it.” He sends a glare to Gavin.

****

“So you  _ are _ a two-timing bastard. Or three…? I should’ve known. I mean, after John--”

****

I ran out of patience. 

****

I grab a fistful of his shirt and lift him off his feet.

****

“You don’t talk about him as if you know him.” His smirk only grew.

****

“I see I hit a nerve.” He lets out a dry laugh.

****

“Oh no you didn’t.” He looked confused. “I’m doing you a favor.” I bring his ear close to my face.

****

“Let’s not forget that I solved your girlfriend’s murder.” I hear his heart race faster. “Yes, I know about your rendezvous with Trixie Ambers. You met up with her that night. The victim of the Detroit Phantom.

****

“You dropped her off at her place. Then you heard a glass shattering. You went back, to find that she and her husband died. Then called the police, performed CPR. Believe me when I tell you that I won’t hesitate to tell Fowler. He might think you framed the Detroit Phantom for your girlfriend’s murder.”

****

“Why would he think that?” I can hear his heart pound.

****

“You realized that she has a husband. That was motive.” I let go of his shirt as he straightened his jacket. 

****

“Fine.” He grumbled. 

****

He walked away as Connor held my arm. 

****

“What the hell did you say to him?” I shrugged. 

****

“I told him what he needed to hear.” I nudge him. “Come on, we have a case to solve.”

****

**9:48 AM**

****

I never paid much attention to Mason. An assistant to police officers in the department. Nearly killed in a basement. As we entered, the same usual scene greets us. A swarm of police officers and photographers came by. News reporters showed up, as well as journalists. 

****

Passing through the crowd, I met up with a fellow police officer, Chris.

****

“What do we have here?” I whisper to myself as I took the file in his hand. “Our little boy went through some deep shit.”

****

“Ha! As if ‘deep shit’ covers it.” I raise an eyebrow at him. “You know what? You’ll understand it as soon as you do your thing. Is he with you?” He points at Connor.

****

“Yeah, he helps me with cases.” I give Chris my jacket. “Hold onto this, I won’t be long.” 

****

We inspect the crime scene.

****

A chair. Few drops of blood. A camera. The smell of alcohol. No liquor in the vicinity. I close my eyes as each evidence disappears. The blood disappears, then the camera, then the chair.

****

The crime scene is now decriminalized. 

****

I find myself in a bar. I’m wiping a glass as the Android in front of me takes a sip. He doesn’t know me, but I do. It’s almost closing time as he’s the only one who stays in here.

****

“If you came to get drunk, you’ll need to activate your taste buds,” I say to him. I watch as he takes another gulp, this time, feeling it burn in his throat. 

****

“That’s the good shit! I can tell why humans enjoy this types of things.” I chuckle at that. 

****

A few moments pass as he begins to feel drowsy.

****

“You’ll be fine. It’s your first time tasting it.” I clean the counter with a rag. I see him shake his head.

****

“What… did you do…?” At that moment, he passed out.  _ Drugged. _

****

“My work is complete.” I open my eyes. 

****

I lied. It isn’t finished, but I had to get out of that mindset. Any longer and I would find myself unstable.

****

I watch as Connor inspects the chair. 

****

“Anything you find interesting?” He stands up.

****

“Nothing much,” he answers, “I find it curious why he had to film him.” 

****

“He isn’t the type to film his victims. If he did, he would’ve sent us a video of his previous victims.” I look around.

****

“And you know this because…?” He trails off. 

****

“He’s the type to make himself known. Serial killers want the credit for their work.” I stand behind the camera. 

****

“The camera lost battery. Send this to the guys at the DPD.” I hand a police officer the camera.

****

“There isn’t much blood on the scene. He tortured Mason. Brainwashing?” I ask myself. 

****

“Hey.” Chris comes up to me. “Mason lost 98% of his blue blood. You can still interrogate him before he shuts down.”

****

Following Chris, we walk to another part of the basement. Mason sat against the wall, knees close to his chest. He had bandages around his chest and arms. I made my way toward him. 

****

“Mason?” His eyes shot up. He looked at me, terrified. “Don’t worry. It’s only me. I’m here to help you.”

****

“ _ Help? _ ” He spat out. I rear back in surprise. 

****

“I know you told him to do it.” He grunted. “You told the Silent Reaper to come after me!” I looked at him, confused. 

****

“Mason, you’re not thinking straight.” “ _ I KNOW WHAT I HEARD. _ ” 

****

His voice silenced everyone in the room. “You had him kill me. And for what? So that you could remember the thrill of it all? So you could remember what it’s like to press the knife against someone’s throat?”

****

He gets closer. “Are you gonna kill me the same way you killed John?” 

****

He drew his final breath and shut down. Everyone looked at me. I panted, feeling a pit form in my stomach. Connor pushed through the crowd. 

****

“Come on Y/N. We have to go.” He said as he took my arm. He hoists me to my feet and drags me away from the crowd.

****

Mason’s words stuck to my head.  _ Was it my fault? _

****

**10:04 AM**

****

Connor dragged Y/N out of the place, the news reporters and journalists trying to question her. They managed to get into a taxi, where they rode to the next crime scene. 

****

Y/N is unusually quiet, making Connor nervous. 

****

“Hey, don’t think too much about him,” he reassured. 

****

“It’s not what he said about me.” Y/N played with her hands. “It’s what he knows.”

****

“What do you mean?” Connor tilted his head. Y/N looks at him, sadness in her eyes. He decided not to press further, both of them turning away.

****

“In some cases, I get too close,” Y/N blurted out, “and it makes me…”

****

Connor looked at her, waiting for her to finish. Y/N shakes her head, looking at the window. 

****

“Y/N, I thought we could trust each other.” He looked down, a sad expression on his face.

****

Her eyes widened as she kept her gaze outside. She resisted the urge to look at him. She closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears.

****

Both of them looked away, hurt.

****

**10:27 AM**

****

We stopped at the crime scene. 

****

It happened at the LeBlanc house. Going inside, photographers flooded the scene. I scanned the area. 

****

A little girl, clutching a teddy bear sat by the window. Miriam has her eyes closed. Her chest panel, opened. All her Thirium, along with her Thirium pump regulator went missing. A kit of school supplies.

****

I didn’t need to decriminalize the scene.

****

“The Silent Reaper already came in, tied up Millie. When Miriam came by, holding Millie’s supplies for school, he hit her head with a blunt object.” I said to myself. 

****

“Do you want to talk to Millie?” A police officer asked. I nod my head, feeling Connor follow me. I crouch beside her, her head not looking at me.

****

“Hey, Millie,” I say in a soft voice. She peeks at me. I give her a small smile. Her eyes widened in fear and crawled back.

****

“Wait! Millie, I’m not going to hurt you,” I reassure her. I hold out my hand, trying to comfort her. 

****

“Get away!” I retract my hand, watching her shrink in fear. 

****

“Alright. I’m not going any further, but I’m also not gonna hurt you,” I comforted. She kept on crying, holding her teddy bear tightly.

****

“Please don’t hurt me. Please. I don’t want to die,” she cried. 

****

“You’re not going to die.” I try moving forward.

****

“Stop!” I freeze in my tracks. “Please don’t come any closer.”

****

“What are you afraid of?” I’m getting desperate. I need to know why people are turning on me. Millie must know the answer.

****

“You might kill me like you killed Miriam!” 

****

Connor looked at me as I tried to make sense of everything. I didn’t feel well as I fell backwards. 

****

“Y/N, you have to leave. You’re scaring her,” a police officer spoke. 

****

“You don’t understand! It’s not me! It’s not…” I trail off. 

****

“It isn’t me. It isn’t me,” I whisper to myself. I held my arms, pacing back and forth. 

****

I walk outside, hoping to get some air. To my surprise, the reporters and journalists from the other crime scene came. They bombarded me with questions.

****

“Y/N! Did you attempt to kill Mason?”

****

“Y/N, did you kill Miriam?”

****

“Were you going to spare Millie LeBlanc?”

****

“Are you investigating your own murders?”

****

“ _ Are you the Silent Reaper? _ ”

****

“Y/N!” The last thing I heard was Connor’s voice before blacking out. 

****

**10:59 AM**

****

When I woke up, I expected to see reporters. Instead, I’m in a car, my head on Connor’s shoulder. Groaning, I sit up.

****

“Y/N! Are you okay?” Connor asked, moving closer to me. He searched my eyes, looking for signs of discomfort. 

****

“I’m fine… I think.” I rub my head. “How long was I out?” I look outside.

****

“32 minutes. Right on time, we’re back at the department. And you’re  _ sure _ you’re alright?” He held my cheek, his hand warm against mine. 

****

“I’m alright Connor,” I gave a small smile. He didn’t seem convinced, so I kissed the palm of his hand. I see him blush as I step outside the car, his hand holding mine. We walked inside, in front of Fowler’s office.

****

“Y/N!” I turned around, meeting face to face with Chris. 

****

“You forgot this.” He hands me my jacket. 

****

“Oh shit. I didn’t realize.” I take it from him.

****

“I don’t blame you. Mason’s outburst surprised everyone.” He shrugged. I scoffed at that.

****

“They were more confused than surprised. They looked at me for answers, only to find out that I’m the answer they were looking for. Did that make sense?” Chris shrugged.

****

“The Captain’s waiting for you guys in his office. Said that he got footage or something.” He waved goodbye as Connor and I continued to Fowler.

****

Opening the door, we greeted Fowler. 

****

“Y/N, Connor. I heard shit went down today.” Both of us sighed. 

****

“Mason and Millie claimed that I’m the Silent Reaper.” I sit on his desk. 

****

“Then you can help me clear your name.” I look at Fowler. “Where were you last night?”

****

I scoff. “You’re telling me that you can prove that I didn’t kill those victims, by asking me where I was the night before? I’m starting to think that you don’t trust me.”

****

“Y/N just answer the question,” Fowler pleaded. I let out a sigh.

****

“Connor went to sleep at 11. I went to sleep for a while. A few hours later, I woke up. Instead of my house, I stood in the middle of the road. Chris found me, then I went home,” I explained.

****

Fowler looked at me with an unreadable expression. He sighed and rubbed his head.

****

“Tell me you didn’t do it,” he muttered under his breath. I look at him, unable to say a word. “The guys got the footage from the camera you sent us.”

****

I look at Connor as Fowler turned his computer towards us.

****

“Shit,” I hear Connor whisper under his breath. 

****

Mason, tied up to the chair and blindfolded. Someone in a dark jacket untied the blindfold as Mason’s eyes adjusted to the light.

****

“Where… Where am I?” He struggled to get out. “What did you do?!”

****

“Now, now.” A garbled sound, like a mix of a girl and a boy’s voices combined, said behind the camera. “Don’t try to fight.”

****

“Who the hell are you?” He spat out. 

****

“You don’t know me. But you know her,” the distorted voice says. Mason squinted his eyes. His eyes dart back and forth between the figure behind the camera and to something-- or  _ someone _ , to his right.

****

“No… Why are you doing this?” His voice falters, eyes never leaving the figure to his right. The mysterious voice only chuckled. 

****

“She told me to.”

****

He goes in front of the camera, the only things we can hear were his cries and screams. I gulped, feeling nervous. Connor must’ve noticed because he held my hand. 

****

“No! Please!” We watch as the man extracts his Thirium.

****

“Stop!” The man didn’t stop as his cries and whimpers grew louder. He had a hard time breathing. 

****

“Y/N HELP ME!” He screamed out before his body fell limp. 

****

The video ended there. Both of us take a step back. 

****

“I wasn’t there! There must be a mistake I…” I couldn’t finish my sentence. My voice becomes frantic. 

****

“Your story aligns with the murder. You were in Capitol Park, where Millie LeBlanc lives nearby. Murdered at 1 AM,” Fowler dictated.

****

“Then the bar. You saw Mason, you had him taken out because… what?” Fowler’s voice gets louder.

****

“I don’t know  _ why  _ the evidence points to me. But I know that I’m not lying. You have to believe me!” I slam my fist on his table. 

****

“Y/N, there’s nothing I can do for you. You’re labeled as the Silent Reaper, and honestly, they might not be wrong.” Fowler leans back in his chair.

****

“Jeffrey, you know me. Why would you think I would do this?” My voice almost breaks. 

****

“I don’t know! Maybe because you’re insane! Who knows what you do when you get bored,” he suggested.

****

“I don’t kill people when I get bored!” I cried out. I’m not insane. I’m not… 

****

“Well if you’re not bored, then there’s one motive you have left,” Fowler trailed off.

****

“Well, I want to hear it so I know that you aren’t accusing me without a good reason!” I barked.

****

“Our working theory is that you kill  _ for _ someone,” he answered.

****

“And who the fuck would I kill people for?!” I’m starting to get pissed.

****

“You’d kill for John!”

****

\---

****

Silence surrounded the office. Connor watched as Y/N’s eyes grew wide. He saw pain and sadness in her face, tears threatening to fall.

****

Y/N stared at Fowler, realizing that if John asked her to kill someone for him, she would do it in a heartbeat. Her expression made her look like she wanted to cry as she bolted out of the office.

****

“Hey, sweetheart! Miss me already?” Gavin held his arms open as he blocked Y/N’s path.

****

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!”

****

Her outburst shocked the whole department as she brisk walked away. Everyone stared at her until she left the building.

****

“Jesus Christ. Someone’s on their period.” Gavin laughed at his own joke.

****

“Not a good time Gavin,” Chris hushed him. 

****

Connor looked back at Fowler.

****

“Please, Captain, I know she wouldn’t do this,” he pleaded.

****

“There’s nothing I can say to justify her name,” he sighed. Connor looked down. 

****

“I’ll be on my way, then.” He turned to open the door.

****

“Connor.” Fowler’s voice made him turn to him. “If she happens to be the Silent Reaper, I need to know that you won’t let your feelings get in the way.”

****

**3:01 PM**

****

Connor found himself sitting in Jimmy’s Bar with Hank. A few people came by, minding their own business.

****

“So Psycho-Detective finally breaks.” Hank sipped his whiskey. 

****

“She’d never do that.” Connor thought for a moment. Hank looked at him.

****

“You’re not…  _ in love _ with her, are ya?” Connor looked at Hank, a guilty expression on his face.

****

“Jesus Christ.” Hank finishes his whiskey. “Sounds like you need a drink.” He gestured for the bartender to get him a drink.

****

“Hey, buddy. My friend here needs a drink.” Hank patted Connor’s shoulder.

****

“Oof. How bad is it?” The bartender asks. 

****

“This guy’s in love and he doesn’t know how to handle this kind of shit.” Hank laughed at that.

****

“I recognize you. Aren’t you partners with that detective?” The bartender points at him. 

****

“The same detective that might be the Silent Reaper,” Hank answered for him. 

****

“She’s not…!” Connor began.

****

“Ah, I get the drama.” Hank and Connor turn to the bartender. “You’re in love with someone who might kill people because she’s a psychopath. Am I right?”

****

“Well you’re not wrong,” Hank shrugged. 

****

“Then how about I make you a specialty of mine? It’s on the house.” The bartender goes off to make his drink.

****

“Hear that, son? This guy’s gonna give you a free drink! I’ll be damned if he gives me one,” Hank laughed. Connor thought about what they both said. 

****

_ You’re in love with someone who might kill people because she’s a psychopath. _

****

_ You’re not…  _ in love  _ with her, are ya? _

****

The bartender pours Connor a glass with baby blue liquid. 

****

“First time trying a margarita?” He asked as he wiped the counter. Connor nodded.

****

He raised the glass to his lips and took a sip. It burned in his throat as he drank it all. 

****

“Damn son! He handled that like a fucking boss!” Hank patted his back as the bartender pours him another whiskey. 

****

“By the way, are you new? I haven’t seen you around here,” Hank looked at the guy.

****

“I’m only filling in for a friend.” He smiled. 

****

“Well, what’s your name? I don’t want to keep calling you ‘bartender’.” The three of them share a laugh.

****

“My name is Jared.” The bartender smiled. “What about you?”

****

“He’s Hank. I’m Bryan.” Connor introduced both of them.

****

“Well Bryan, what did you think of the drink?” Jared looked at him.

****

“Aside from the burning sensation, it’s not bad at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank: my name is michael with a b, and i've been afraid of insects my entire-  
> Connor: stop stop stop, first off, your name is Hank  
> Connor: second off, where  
> Hank: hmm?  
> Connor: where's the b?  
> Hank: thEre'S a bEe ???
> 
> Fun fact: there was a dead bee in our school, we held a funeral for her, and it's been three days. It's only fitting to use this vine. And to add to that, we named her Michaela. We've been giving our offerings to her grave, and the weather broke the stick we used to mark where we buried her. And we put a little paper on the stick.
> 
> Press "F" to pay your respects for Michaela, the Bee who died October 9, 2018.


	11. Margaritaaaaaaaaaaas

**February 1, 2039**

****

**7:15 AM**

****

I rested my chin on the music shelf as I played random notes on the keyboard. Hank called me, saying that Connor got a bit drunk, so he stayed at his place. 

****

Playing a soft melody, I thought back to what happened. Mason and Miriam thought  _ I _ came for them. Without question, I knew that Jim’s framing me. I feel the pressure on my shoulders, as I try to relax. 

****

I took a deep breath and play a song my mother taught me. 

****

A couple of minutes pass, and by the end of the song, I hear clapping behind me. Turning around, I see a familiar face.

****

“What brings you here?” He shrugs.

****

“I brought you breakfast. Well, it’s more like coffee.” Markus smiled. He sits beside me, cup in one hand, the other rested on the keyboard. 

****

“I’m not hungry.” I look down.

****

“Then you can watch me drink.” He holds back a laugh. I stare at him before taking the cup. I take a sip before setting it on the music shelf. 

****

“People are saying that you’re the Silent Reaper.” He plays a few notes. “It’s not true, right?”

****

“No one believes me anymore. They say that I murder people and try to solve it so I could look cool.” I press a key, releasing a low sound. “People are stupid.”

****

Markus sighs as he plays a happy tone. A weak attempt to make me feel better, in my opinion. He tries again, making me glare at him. He backs down, playing a deeper tone. 

****

After a while, I start to play with him. He plays the high notes while I play the low, creating harmony. We didn’t have a specific piece in mind, we played what we felt like playing.

****

It ended with us hitting a high and low key. I let out a breath as I rested my arm on the music shelf. I take another sip of the coffee. 

****

“Come on, Y/N,” he nudged my shoulder, “where’s that smile of yours?” 

****

I give him a dead-panned stare while he chuckled. I take another sip.

****

“Is it safe to assume that Bryan is the only one who makes you smile?” I resisted the urge to spit my coffee over his smug face. “Last time I’ve seen you smile, you were with John.”

****

“Where’s the lie?” I finish the coffee. 

****

“So you admit it,” he mumbled. 

****

“What difference does it make?” I look at him. “In the end, I’ll lose both of them.” 

****

“He’s still here. He still cares,” Markus said. 

****

“Jim’s turning everyone against me. When they do, I’m alone again.” Markus places a hand on my shoulder. 

****

“If Bryan loves you, then what difference does it make whether you’re a killer or not?” I give him my you’re-seriously-not-fucking-with-me-right-now look. 

****

“I’m unstable. It’s only a matter of time before he realizes the worst I can be,” I sigh. 

****

“Y/N, don’t bring yourself down like that,” Markus says. “He loves you the same way John did.” 

****

I close my eyes, trying to prevent the tears from falling. 

****

“Do me a favor, Y/N.” I force myself to look at him. “When John loved you, it was too late. Love Bryan, right now, before something happens.”

****

“For an Android, you seem to be more human than most people.” I throw the cup into the trash can. 

****

“I try.” He chuckled. “Promise me you’ll try to love him.” 

****

I take a deep breath before nodding. Markus smiles as he stands up and brings me into a hug. 

****

“I should go, North is waiting for me,” he said as I walked him out. 

****

“I’ll see you soon,” he said as we waved at each other. 

****

I walk back inside, still feeling empty. Going into my living room, I meet a familiar face. He sat down on Connor’s chair, Genesis on his lap.

****

“Been a while, hasn’t it?” He gave sinister smile. “Last time we saw each other, I held a knife against your throat.

****

“How could I forget you?” I mock as I sat down. “Why are you framing me?” 

****

“Straight to the point, I see.” Jim leaned forward in his seat. “Did you like my little note?”

****

“Oh, like the old times. You threaten me, I threaten you. Are we seriously gonna keep doing that?” I lean back in my chair. “Why are you here?”

****

“You know me. I love to torment people whenever I can. Fortunately for you, I can torment you right now.” He smirked.

****

“You did that when you said you’d come for John.” I cross my arms. “Is that offer still on the table?”

****

“I find you interesting,” he admitted.

****

“You have no business here if you’ll keep on avoiding the question,” I bark. 

****

“If it keeps you up at night, I know who Connor  _ really _ is.” He strokes Genesis. “Well, go with whatever you want to call him. Connor, Bryan…  _ John _ .” 

****

“He isn’t John,” I said.

****

“He’s a part of John. He’s your pressure point.” Jim smirks. I take a deep breath.

****

“You told me that you’d come for Connor. Why?” He shrugs.

****

“I was curious. If he meant  _ that _ much to you, I wonder what you’ll do.” He gives a sly smirk. 

****

“If anything, I wouldn’t change what I did for John.” I cross my legs. “If that’s all, you may leave.”

****

“We’ll meet again.” He stands up and wears his jacket. “When we do, you’ll be putting a gun to your head.”

****

I raise an eyebrow at him. “How sure can you be?”

****

“As sure as the call you’ll receive in 5 seconds.” He places a sticky note on the table and walked out through the front door.

****

I take the sticky note, without looking at it and stuffed it in my pocket. True to his word, my phone rang. Checking the caller ID, Connor’s face showed up. I pick it up.

****

“Connor?” “Y/N.”

****

“Why are you calling?” “I wanted to apologize.”

****

“Apologize? What for?” I walk to the backyard, where my dogs followed me.

****

“For what happened.”

****

“I don’t understand. And you  _ know _ I don’t like it when I don’t understand.” 

****

“You know what? Just… turn around.” 

****

I look at my phone in confusion before doing what he said. My eyes widened once I realized how close we were. I place my phone in my pocket.

****

“Is that your entrance now?” I poke his chest. I sniff him.

****

“Did you… smell me?” He stood, dumbfounded.

****

“Only 3 glasses of margarita?” He laughed.

****

We stare at each other, a small smile on our faces. Our foreheads rested against each other as our eyes traveled down. I stare at his lips as he stares at mine. Our breaths mixed as we leaned closer. Closer and closer until…

****

Connor Jr. let out a bark. 

****

Connor glared at the dog as I came to my senses. Blue nudged Connor’s leg, making him move even closer to me. My eyes widened as his lips touch mine for a brief moment. 

****

I backed away, Connor giving the same reaction. 

****

“I… um…” He scratched the back of his head. 

****

“Let’s…  _ never _ do that again.” I played with the ends of my hair.

****

“Yep.” He nodded. “I’m gonna go inside and pretend like everything’s normal.”

****

“You do that.” I take out my phone. “I’m gonna pretend that I got this super important text and go somewhere that isn’t here.”

****

Before his mind could comprehend, I ran to my room.

****

“Also, there’s a medicine in the drawer. It should help with your hangover,” I yell through the door.

****

“I’m not feeling dizzy,” he yells back.

****

“You will,” I shout.

****

I hear a quiet ‘fine’ as I sat down. Thinking back to Jim, I call Elijah.

****

“What?” His morning voice said. 

****

“Have you seen the news?” 

****

“Yeah, no shit.” He lets out a sigh. “What are you gonna do?”

****

“Don’t know yet,” I admit.

****

“Dear God, why do I even bother,” he grumbled. A moment of silence passes as he mutters to himself. 

****

“There  _ should _ be something I can do to help you with.” “Thanks, cousin.”

****

“Y/N!” Connor calls from downstairs.

****

“How  _ is _ he, by the way?” Elijah asked. 

****

“He’s doing fine. For a human.” I hear him snicker. “Yeah?” I call out to Connor.

****

_ “Why do you have a picture of us?” _

****

His question made me freeze. I never took a picture of myself with Connor. Except…

****

“I need to go.” I hang up on Elijah and race down the stairs. 

****

Stumbling along the way, I reach the kitchen. Connor stood in front of an open drawer, a photo in his hands. 

****

“How did you find that?” I take a shaky breath.

****

“Something inside me knew.” He runs a hand over the photograph. “It’s like I…” 

****

“Connor.” He looks at me. “You’re more like him than you realize.” 

****

“Why can’t you tell me?” He begged.

****

“Someone is coming for you. He came for John, too. He’ll hurt you, damage you.” I look down. “It’ll be worse,” I mutter.

****

“Sounds like you and I need a drink,” he suggested. I nod as he walks out the door. I look at the photo. John and I, happy. Something I haven’t felt for a while. I place the photo in the drawer and make my way outside. 

****

**8:12 AM**

****

Connor’s mind drifted off to the photo. John looked like him. Overwhelmed by emotions, they go to Jimmy’s Bar. He opened the door, letting Y/N step in before closing the door behind him.

****

They took a booth, watching as customers come and go. Soon, Connor and Y/N were the only ones left. 

****

“Bryan?” He looked to his side, eyes widened.

****

“Jared!” They share a laugh as Y/N contemplated on ordering a burrito or fries. 

****

“I can’t believe you’re still here. Your margarita is the best,” Connor commented.

****

“Thanks, man. You want one?” “Of course!” Connor smiled. 

****

“What about your girlfriend?” Jared points at Y/N.

****

“She’s… not my girlfriend.” He rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish smile on his face.

****

“You hesitated,” Jared pointed out. 

****

“She’ll have a burrito. And your margarita,” Connor said with a smile. 

****

Jared left, leaving Connor with Y/N. 

****

“I haven’t decided yet.” She glared at him.

****

“We both know your decision will always be a burrito.” Connor laughed.

****

“You’re not wrong there.” They let out a chuckle.

****

**8:19 AM**

****

Jared came back, tray in hand. 

****

“Two margaritas, and a burrito for the lady.” 

****

Y/N sniffed the drink. Her eyes squinted at the new smell. 

****

“It tastes better than it smells,” Connor chuckled as he raised the glass to his lips. 

****

_ Where did I smell this before?  _ She thought.  _ Think, Y/N. Use that brain of yours. _

****

Instinctively, she covers the top of Connor’s glass, preventing him from drinking. His lips came in contact with her fingers as she stared at the blue liquid.

****

“Your friend made this?” Her voice turned soft. 

****

“Yeah, Jared Isle Montgomery. Why? Is something wrong with your-” Y/N cut Connor off as she stood up and walked toward Jared, who’s back faced hers.

****

“Are you Jared?” She examined him. 

****

His work outfit. It’s not his size, saying that he borrowed it. A slight tan line on both wrists, he’s been going out a lot. Gifted with the skill of a bartender. His shoes aren’t shined, making him neglect the state it’s in. But not the rest of his outfit.

****

He cares about appearances, but neglects the things that aren’t vital. Businessman. When he isn’t making margaritas or whatever the fuck he makes, he’s doing his work in a suit. He’s close to his friend, seeing that he’s doing him a favor. 

****

Jared looked at her as both their eyes widened. 

****

“Jared? Are you alright?” His co-worker, Janice held his face in her hands. 

****

“You said she wouldn’t find me here,” he whimpered. 

****

Y/N noticed the line in Jared’s ring finger. Married. Didn’t want to get his ring wet. Janice, his wife works here. She began to deduce her.

****

Works in the bar, help out in the kitchen. Grease on her the sides of her shirt. Hair in a messy bun. Rolled up sleeves and a rag tucked in her pocket. Few cuts on the wrist with a few burns. 

****

“It’s alright sweetheart, you’re an innocent man,” Janice smiled. 

****

“Your husband is the Silent Reaper, and he uses Thirium to make margaritas.” Y/N glared at the man. 

****

“What’s going on?” Connor went to Y/N.

****

“Your friend is a killer.” Y/N narrowed her eyes.

****

“You got it wrong! I didn’t kill anyone!” Jared pleaded. 

****

“Wait, I’m confused. You’re saying that Jared, a  _ bartender _ , is a killer?” Connor’s eyes darted back and forth between Y/N and the bartender.

****

“I know it’s him. He paid me a visit,” she raged. 

****

“I’ve been here the whole day! You can check the security cameras. I’ve been here since 6:30,” he begged.

****

“What did you mean when you said that I wouldn’t find you here?” Y/N inquired. 

****

“He said that you blamed him for a lot of things. When the _actual_ Silent Reaper damaged your Android, you blamed Jared.” Janice started to get angry. “Now that the psycho killer is back, you’re blaming _Jared_? For what? For converting Thirium into _margaritas_?”

****

“Please don’t treat her like that. She’s confused,” Jared begged his wife. She sighed. 

****

“The only reason why I’m letting you leave is that he said so.” Janice gestured to the door. “Get out.”

****

“Y/N we should leave-” “I know you went to my house,  _ Jim _ . I know you threw the grenade. All to throw me off?” Y/N interrupted Connor.

****

“You’re making a big deal out of nothing.” Janice glared at Y/N. 

****

“Come on.” Connor took her arm. She turned her head and faced him, her eyes filled with sadness and betrayal.

****

“You believe them, don’t you?” Connor opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Y/N blinked back the tears and stormed off. 

****

“Y/N…!” He tried to go after her when Janice stopped him.

****

“Y/N L/N? You’re on a date with  _ her _ ?” Venom laced in her voice.

****

“What  _ about  _ her?” He looked at the both of them.

****

“The unstable detective? If anything, be careful,” she warned. 

****

Connor looked at the door, debating on whether to go after her or not. In the end, he sat down, staring at Y/N’s untouched burrito. He took it in his hands and left, placing a $10 bill on the counter.

****

“Keep the change. Think of it as an apology for what happened.” He walked out the warm burrito in his hand. 

****

**10:02**

****

“His story checks out,” Fowler said. 

****

“ _ What _ ?” I press the phone closer to my ear. 

****

“He came in around 6:31, where he cleaned the tables. He started to serve people around 7 while his wife came at 8. I’m assuming that she woke up late, due to the state of her hair,” Fowler stated. 

****

I let out a sigh.

****

“Is there something wrong?” He asked through the phone. 

****

“People aren’t believing me anymore. I’m not a killer Jeffrey. You know that, right?” I ask with hope in my voice.

****

He stayed silent. 

****

“Not you too…!” My voice broke. 

****

“So far, all evidence points to you. You’re only a suspect, but we can’t prove that you killed those Androids. There’s still hope for you,” he responded. 

****

“You’re only saying that to make me feel better,” I mutter. I end the call and fall onto the bed. Staring at the ceiling, I let the day’s events replay in my head. 

****

Fowler doesn’t believe me. Hank probably hates me. Connor…

****

He turned against me. Everyone thinks I’m a killer. Am I…?

****

My phone vibrated from my hand. Looking at the caller ID, I see Elijah trying to reach me. I press the answer button, bringing it up to my ear. 

****

“What now?” I mumbled. 

****

“I heard about the scene at Jimmy’s. Are you alright?” He asked. 

****

“How do you think I am? Everyone thinks I’m the killer.” I sit up. 

****

“Maybe you are, but you don’t remember it,” he suggested.

****

“Oh, that’s rich. What makes you conclude that?” I questioned.

****

“You’re unstable. Insane. I have a thesaurus if you need more adjectives. Bizarre. Mad. Crazy. Mentally ill. Psycho…” He trailed off.

****

“You’re amused, aren’t you?” I grit my teeth.

****

“Who can blame me?” I hear him snicker. 

****

“Why did I bother?” I rub my head. “Why are you calling if that’s all you want to say to me?”

****

“I’m only checking on you,” he defended. I scoff.

****

“Oh please. You have a motive for turning on me. You could get rid of your smarter cousin. If that’s all, I’ll be going.” I hover my finger over the ‘end call’ button. 

****

“Y/N this is serious,” he stated. 

****

“As if what I’m going through isn’t serious either! People are turning against me. Fowler, Hank, Connor, you, and the rest of Detroit! I’m branded as the fake detective. These people have bulletproof alibis.” I started to get angry. 

****

He remains silent.

****

“I’m lonely again.” I look up, tears stinging my eyes. “I should never get attached. I’ll only hurt in the end.”

****

“Y/N,” he started.

****

“I have to go.” My hand goes limp and falls on my leg. My chest feels heavy as I choke back the tears.

****

“Y/N, I wanted to talk about the Silent Reaper.” His response made me put my phone against my ear.

****

“What about the Silent Reaper?” 

****

“It’s something you should know. With that brain of yours, you could solve the case. It could clear your name,” he encouraged. 

****

I hesitate before responding. 

****

“What did you want to talk about?”

****

**1:03 PM**

****

I stayed over at Hank’s place, Connor holding Sumo. Or trying to. I thought back to what Elijah said to me. If what he said is true, then there’s a way to clear my name. If I could get Jim to confess…

****

Snapping out of my train of thought, I watch as Connor plays with a coin, failing to do the tricks. Should I tell him? I couldn’t. Not now. Sumo watched the coin go up and down, moving his head.

****

A ringtone cut us off track as Connor and I looked at the phone. He picked it up, letting Sumo wander around. He nudged my hand, asking me to pet him. I scratch his ear as Connor answered.

****

“Whoa, slow down… Jared? Sorry about what happened earlier… Wh- Hank? Is he alright?”

****

His expressions changed from confusion to worry. Jared hung up, making Connor look at the phone in shock. He looked at me, eyes wide.

****

“Something’s wrong with Hank.”

****  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, holy fuck I'm sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. I got home late, like 1 AM, and I was super fucking tired. I was watching Mamma Mia at a fAR AWAY PLACE AND IT WAS TRAFFIC AS HELL. 
> 
> Anyways, don't sue for psychological damages and all that shit. And get ready next week!


	12. Were You Expecting A Funny Title?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it once, I said it 5 times...

**February 1, 2039**

****

**1:31 PM**

****

None of us knew how to react. Connor didn’t know what to feel, but my guess is something not good.

****

“He’s drunk out of his mind in Jimmy’s Bar,” he trembled.

****

“What does that have to do with us? For all we know, Jared could be lying.” I shrug. He looks at me with a mix of confusion and anger.

****

“I’m not taking my chances. Hank could do something irrational. Do you not care about him?” He started to get angry.

****

“Last time I checked, Detroit turned against me. I’m unstable. What difference does it make?” I cross my arms.

****

" _W_ _hat difference does it make?_ ” He repeated. “He’s our friend!”

****

I stare at him while he stood there, shocked at his outburst. Moments pass before Connor scoffed.

****

“And here I thought you changed.” I raise an eyebrow at him.

****

“ _Changed?_ ” I sneered. “You don’t know what happened.”

****

“I’ll let you in on a little secret.” He leaned close to my ear. “ _I analyzed you._ ”

****

I purse my lips, preventing myself from saying something stupid. I close my eyes to relax, but my mind wandered off to what he knew.

****

“Top of your class. Often bullied because you didn’t know how to make friends without sounding weird.” I look away, but he continued. “You and Elijah were outcasts since children.”

****

“Stop,” I choked out.

****

“Emotionless, empty. That’s how you felt.” I held my head in my hands. “Then you met John.”

****

“Stop it,” I tried to command, but it came out as a whisper.

****

“He changed you. But when Cyberlife took him, you went back to being your old self. Self-loathing, hollow.” My head hurt from the memories. “Then I came.”

****

“I said stop.” I didn’t mean to snap, but he knew my pressure point. He knew what to say to trigger me. He scoffed at my state, a glint of sadness and regret flashed in his eyes.

****

“It’s ironic.” He stood up and wore his jacket. “If anything, you’re more Android than any other model has been. I should know.”

****

“Go,” I said.

****

With that, he went out and shut the door. I look back at Sumo, brushing his fur with my hand. At that moment, my phone vibrated. I checked the message, seeing that it’s from an unknown number.

****

_Let the little detective come to play._

_I’m waiting at the place where it began._

_JIM._

****

Pretty fucking vague if you ask me. Except, I knew what he talked about. Stuffing my phone in my pocket, I make my way to the Hart Plaza rooftop.

****

**1:58 PM**

****

Jim sat by the edge, humming a cheerful tune. His legs dangled from the edge and rested his arms on the rail.

****

“This life is pathetic,” he said without turning to me.

****

“It’s the only life we have.” I sit beside him, facing the other way.

****

“It isn’t,” he says. I look at him, waiting for a response. “You’re right when I put Thirium into margaritas.”

****

“Glad to know you found our exchange… amusing,” I added.

****

“What did you make of the parts?” He questioned. I thought back to all the things he took.

****

A Thirium pump regulator. A hearing processor. Optical units. The rest were other body parts.

****

“I’d say that you’re combining them into one Android,” I conclude.

****

“But you know there’s more to that,” he said in a sing-song voice.

****

“Cancer. You’ve known for a while. So you try to outrun death.” I turn my body to face the city, where Jim looked. “Transferring your subconscious into an Android to live forever.”

****

The clouds formed together, blocking the sun. Creating a shadow over a small area, we stare at the city of Detroit.

****

“I confronted my mortality. I knew I didn’t have much longer. I’m a dead man walking, but I knew that I could live forever.” He smirked to himself.

****

“Androids are easy to damage.” I look at him.

****

“You’re one to talk.” He scoffed. “You… You’re attached to something so… easily broken.”

****

I thought of Connor. Then I thought of John. Despite their differences, they shared one thing. They were easy to break.

****

“I believe I made a mistake somewhere,” I acknowledged.

****

“Ah, so you admit.” He chuckled to himself. “What is it, then?”

****

“You’re not Jared. You only look like him.” I stare at Jim. “I believe your name is… Janice. Janice Isla Montgomery.”

****

“You’re good,” Jim released a garbling sound. After a few seconds, Jim’s face changes from Jared’s to Janice.

****

“I’m sure you know how this works.” She waved a small disc in front of me.

****

“Of course,” I say. Elijah’s words echo in my head.

****

“Manipulating people is easy. Even CCTV cameras. But not Androids,” she hummed.

****

“They’re more advanced than anyone. They would detect if there’s a malfunction in their system,” I finished.

****

“I assume you know my plan then.” She turned to me.

****

“Like old times. You’re coming after those I care about. Like John.” I glared at her.

****

“Well, John isn’t here…” She trailed off. “Don’t worry! I’m coming after Connor next.” She smiled at the last part.

****

I growled. “Maybe Hank and Jeffrey, too. Ooh, Markus and North! Gavin… I’m sure you won’t mind,” she mumbled.  

****

“What insane act do you want me to do?” I hiss.

****

“It’s a simple trade, little detective. To save Connor, Hank, and all those other petty things, you’ll have to die.” She smiled at the end.

****

My first thought: _That’s it? I expected something worse._

****

“Imagine the headlines! ‘Greatest detective… dead.’ You think Buzzfeed will make an Unsolved episode on that?” She chuckled at the end.

****

“Is that really going through your head?” I groan.

****

“As if it isn’t my thinking process for anything.” She rolled her eyes. “As long as you die, my men won’t back down. They’re coming for your friends unless you make the jump.”

****

Both of us look over the edge. A crowd of people forms at the bottom.

****

“Look! An audience!” Janice clapped in excitement.

****

“Go ahead. Jump. Or, I don’t know, shoot yourself. You know what? Make sure you’re dead. It’ll tell my men to back off.” Janice watched me.

****

Everyone looked up at us, getting nervous by the second, wondering if I’ll jump.

****

“How about this-” she turned me to face her, “-I’ll die with you.”

****

\---

****

Connor ran to Jimmy’s Bar. When he got there, he panted and breathed like a dog. Jared made margaritas for two women. Connor searched the room for Hank.

****

“Hank!” He stopped the old man from drinking.

****

“What the fuck, Bryan?” He gestured to Jared to get him another. “This is the second time you’re harassing me at the bar.”

****

“Jared told me you were drunk as hell.” He looked at both men, confused.

****

“I never said anything,” Jared stated.

****

“Yeah, all he did was bartending shit,” Hank defended.

****

“Plus, that was Hank’s first drink.” Jared gestured to the glass.

****

“What?” Connor looked back and forth between the two men.

****

“He’s been serving other people before I came,” Hank defended.

****

“As employees, we aren’t allowed to use our phones during work hours,” Jared added.

 

Connor’s mind swirled with confusion. Is it a trick? Who did it?  


“Where’s your wife?” Connor looked at the bartender.

****

“She’s not here yet. She jogs for a few hours before coming here.” Jared went back to wiping dishes as Hank watched him.

****

“I thought you were with Y/N.” Hank drank his alcohol.

****

“I was… Then I heard that you were in trouble,” Connor said.

****

“Trouble?” Hank faced him. “What kind?”

****

Connor didn’t have time to answer. Putting his deduction skills to good use, he thought back to the call.

****

Jared didn’t touch his phone. Someone knew about Hank’s drinking. That someone would’ve gotten the phone.

****

Someone who saw Hank, on multiple occasions. Has access to Jared’s phone. Y/N couldn’t. Hank would never play him like that. Janice…

****

“Lieutenant,” Connor said in a low voice.

****

“Let me guess. This is about Y/N, isn’t it?” Hank looked at him.

****

Connor couldn’t let a word out when Hank waved a hand at him.

****

“Go.”

****

With that, Connor dashed out of the bar, running.

****

\---

****

“Is he going to come?” Janice asked.

****

“I believe so. He’s smart,” I acknowledge.

****

“Before the fun begins, I want to know something.” She got closer to my face. “When he comes, are you going to pull the trigger?”

****

“Yes.”

****

“And what about him? You’ll leave him, like what you did with John,” she scoffed.

****

“At this point, I don’t matter anymore. I’m Psycho-Detective.” I cross my arms.

****

“So that’s your answer? You’re not afraid of dying,” she continued.

****

“I’m afraid,” I admit.

****

“Emotions.” I see her roll her eyes. “Emotions are stupid. They make you do irrational things. Make you think unthinkable shit.”

****

“At this point, you’ll have to accept your death.” She shrugged and handed me the gun. “You can’t escape this time.”

****

\---

****

“Thanks, Chris!” Connor stepped out of Chris’s patrol car and ran to the Hart Plaza. A crowd formed in front of a building, looking up. Following their gaze, his eyes widened at the sight.

****

Y/N holding a gun. In front of her, Janice.

****

Pushing through the crowd, he went inside the building. He ran up the stairs, as fast as he can. Y/N is the only thing on his mind.

****

_I shouldn’t have doubted her. I shouldn’t have,_ he repeated in his head.

****

_Please Y/N,_ he thought as he prayed silently, _don’t do anything stupid yet._

****

\---

****

“Go ahead.” Janice offered a smile. “You don’t have to go through death alone anymore. I’m here, and I’m gonna die with you.”

****

“How bold of you to assume that I’ll die with _you_ ,” I say.

****

“Whatever it takes for you to die.” She shrugs.

****

“And if it’s a trick?” My question cut off when Connor burst in. Looking at Janice, he takes his gun and shoots her in the head.

****

“Is she dead?” Connor watched the blood flow from the bullet wound.

****

“No, she’s sleeping with her eyes open.” I roll my eyes.

****

“We have to go. We can release a statement about Janice being the killer.” Connor gets closer.

****

“As if they’ll believe an android turned human and a psycho bitch.” I look at the dead body.

****

“Y/N, you have to understand.” I look at him. “You did it. It’s over, isn’t it?” He looks at me with hopeful eyes. I look away, tears threatening to spill.

****

“The game isn’t finished.”

****

\---

****

Connor stared at her, confusion on his face.

****

_What is she thinking?_

****

“Y/N,” he began.

****

“Don’t come closer.” She takes out a gun and points at him.

****

“What are you doing?” He stops in his tracks.

****

“What I have to do.”

****

“Why?” He pleaded.

****

“Whatever I say, it dies with you.” Her answer didn’t make sense, but then again, neither did she.

****

She looked at Connor with sad eyes, pleading him to stay away.

****

“I don’t understand.” Connor shook his head.

****

Y/N lets out a pity laugh. “You never understood,” she croaked through a mix of laughter and cries. “It’s what I loved about you.”

****

“ _What?_ ” Connor stood there, dumbfounded. “You… _loved_ me?”

****

Her eyes glistened as the hand holding the gun trembled.

****

“I didn’t want this.” Her voice broke. “I didn’t want to love you.”

****

“Why _did_ you?” Tears blurred his vision as he wiped them away with his sleeve.

****

“I lost John. When I did, I lost myself. If I chose to love you, I’d lose you,” she admitted.

****

“Y/N, that’s not gonna happen,” he reassured. Carefully, he took a step closer to her.

****

“I’m not letting you go.” His words made a tear slip from her eye. “ _I_ _love you._ ”

****

“I don’t want you to,” she cried. She lowered the gun as Connor stepped closer. He hugged her and placed his chin on her head.

****

“I’m here.” He rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her as she continued to cry.

****

“I’m sorry,” she choked through sobs.

****

“It’s alright. You don’t have to go through it alone anymore. You have me.” They broke apart, Connor not realizing that he cried as well. Drops of rain came as slow as snowflakes to the ground.

****

“You deserve someone better,” Y/N says after a while.

****

“Who’s going to be better than you?” He placed a hand on her cheek, tilting her head to look at him.

****

“Someone who isn’t me.”

****

“Y/N-” She cut him off when she placed her lips on his. Tears mixed with the kiss as droplets of rain hit their face. It lasted for a moment, but it felt like an eternity. They parted, leaving Connor in a daze.

****

“What was that?” Connor found his voice after a while.

****

“That’s my goodbye.”

****

“ _What?_ ”

 

Y/N raised her gun, pointing at him.

****

“I’m sorry.”

****

“Y/N, don’t do this,” Connor pleaded.

****

“This was never meant to happen.”

****

“Y/N, please,” he begged, heart pounding. Unknown to him, Y/N’s heart pounded just as fast.

****

“ _I love you_.” Connor heard her say before she placed the gun under her chin and pulled the trigger.

****

Time stopped as he stared into her dead eyes. People below them gasped as they watched the scene unravel. She gave him one last smile before plummeting down.

****

“NO!” Connor ran down the stairs, stumbling as he did. His heart pounded faster as he neared the floor. But every step he took, he felt as if he’s held back.

****

He kept going when he heard a loud _thud!_

****

_No…_ he thought as he kept going. _No, no, no, no…_

****

Heart pounding in his ears, he slowed his pacing as his mind swirled with dizziness. Almost losing his balance, he made it out, where a crowd surrounded Y/N’s dead body. The rain worsened, making his clothes wet.

****

_She’s not dead… She’s not dead…_ He repeated in his head.

****

“Please, let me see her,” he begged as he pushed through the crowd. His tears mixed with the rain as her body comes to view.

****

_S̶̨̠̼̞̤͈̻̫̿̏̈̾̈́ḩ̸̟͍̝́͗ę̷͇̱̜͓̗̆͗͆͒͌̌̔͝'̵̢̧͕̦͈̰̣͆̉͑̅̆͒̔̕͜s̶̨̨̛͕̱͍͍͇͈̏̑͆͝͠ ̷͍̖̥̣͐̈́̀͘͜ņ̶̠̂̍͌͠o̷̞̍̈̋̿̌t̶̼̞͈͉̓̒̋̽̈́͑̕͝ ̴͔͖͓͐͊̇͌͘͜͠d̶̯̰̦̣̎́́͘͝e̷͚̜̲̜͓͒̇̂ą̸͓͇̠̀̽̔̈͝d̷̡̛̙̳͈̦̉̈́̔̿̈́_

****

He pushed through everyone where he knelt beside her.

****

_S̶͈̩̠̮̖̯̬͉̫̱̈̈́ḫ̷̪̬̰̗̣͇̙̇͋͗̓ͅë̵̹̲̙̱̩̜͔̮̲̈́̾̿͠'̷̮̠̦̩̪̈́̐̂̈́͗s̸̨̥͙̖͎͔̉̀̆̒̌̊͠ ̸̘̖̫͈̣͂̄͗̓̇́̐n̸͔͔̝̙̝͉̻̗͆͐̏͗̍̂͘̚o̶̬̬͈̔͜t̴̡͍̬͇͚̯͙̠͙̑͜ ̵̛͎̝̤̮̖͈͌͂̾͑̈̑̇͊ḑ̷̮͖͚͉̹̃͒̏͆͠ę̸̢͚͍̯̳̹̣̆̌̉̇̽a̶̭̰̖̗̯̘̦͌̆̒͜ḑ̸̖̗̙̼̼̤͚͍͔̔̇̓̏̊̿̓͂̀͝.̷̢̥̯̗͂͑͜.̵̞̗̑̃͐̐̓͋̌̀͝.̵͔̮͙̪̽̑̈́̿͒̍̆͝_

****

Eyes closed, blood everywhere. His felt a pit form in his stomach.

****

 

_S̷̨̲͔̼͚͐̎̔h̶͖̺̙̿͆̇̋̑̚ȩ̶̛̟̗̭͔̄́̐̎̐̈͌̋'̴̜̫͖̮̹̭͔̮̭͉̐̔̈́̇̐̂͊͋̏̔̑̽͊̚͜ͅͅs̸̢̢̤̼̗̟̮̻̠̗̺̰͙̘̖̒͛̅̔̄̇̓̿̇̚̚̕͝ ̴͍̺̗̩͈̼̜̈́͗͂̍͌̃͠ņ̸̡̟̰̞̘͖͔̯̰͇̝̣̖͔͆͊̾̅͑͐͊̈̎̓̈̑o̷͕̼̘̱͉̩͕͇͛͂̑̈́̎̈́͛͘͝͝ť̸̗͒̽̏͐̑͆̐̽͑ ̵͔̩̭̙͙̰̑̽͐̚d̴̦͈̻͕̹̼̞̱̤̘̳̋̾͋̉̉̒̌͑͠ę̵͔̩͉̣͉̫̼̞̲̬̖̹̒́̓͗͛͑̒͠ā̵̝̖̗͕̎̋̽͘̚d̶̞̝̩͎̬̺̼̏̆̆̓͗̀͘͘͝_

****

 

“No… please Y/N, don’t do this to me.” Tears flowed as he tried to stop the bleeding. Everything hurt, emotionally, mentally, and physically.

****

 

_S̴̮̹̘͙̏͆̀̂̅͐͆̓͌͘͘h̷͙͈̹͙̾̊͌̒̀̅̓̎̑̆͌̎͆͆͝͝͠ͅe̷̹̠͎͓̔'̶̨̢̧͉͉̼̭̺͕̠̹̮̜͈̜͆̾̓͗͠s̵̡͕̝̻̹̬̜̻̗̝̠͎͊͐͋͒͜ ̷̨͉͇̫͙̺̗̗͊͘n̸̢̢̖̝͍͖̪̼͇̼̤̖͕̗̤̲̈́͆͂͘͜ó̵̘̦̗̝͛͊̐͛́ţ̴̡̧̛̛̜̝͎͓̹̖̭̬̻̼͕̻̻̩̾̑̒͑̋͗̾̈́̀͘ ̴̛̹̻͖̣̻͎̲̼͇̲͓̻̺̺͌͛̅̅͐̑̽̊͆̚͝ͅď̵͇͚͈̱̀͐͠è̷͈͓͗̅̊̔̈́͒͠͝͠a̸̠̪̬̙͕̺̅̊̎̈́̌̃͝͝ͅd̵̢̠͖̳̟̜͖̮͓͍̫̣̟̘̹̠̼̗͗͋͐̂̔̀_

****

 

It’s the last time he’ll see her again. After the paramedics take her body away, he sat on the sidewalk, near her blood.

****

 

 

_S̷̢̧̡̧̡̨̩͙̖͉̘͍̪̗̱͇͕̮̺̤̝̹͓̣͍̆̾͗̊̕ͅḧ̶̨̧̘͖́̀͒͆͗̓̇̌̊̈́̽̀̂̿͆̍̓̂͋̀̀̍̑͌̄͗̇̊̚̚͘e̶̖̱̜̭͑̔̈́̈́͂̈́̅́̂̀͝͝͠'̴̧̧̢̛̥̣̲̹̯͈̞̘̹͚̠̰̥̮͓̈́̓̇͌̒̔̋̌̈̏͋̿̍̈̇͑̅͆̐̃̀͜͜͝ͅͅŝ̶̢͉̲͓͇̫͋̽̈́̔̈́̉̍̋̍͋̾̆̎͐͊̚̚͜͜͝͠ͅͅ ̷̧̛̯̼̹͍͇̝̜͍̭̭̮͕͓̝̌̃̌̉̇͐̌͊̿͐͂̇̅̿̌͒͂̈̐͑̀̋̂̚͜͝ņ̵̛̀̓̊͂͆̿̌̑̓̏̚ͅo̷̹̖̳̼̗͓̫̫͇̦̲̫̭̞̜͙͈̺̠̺͉̝̐̐̊̀̿̋͆̄̈̅̈́́́̋͌̉͐̓̚̕͘̚͠͝t̴̡̡̛̮̙͓̖̪͕̪̑̅̉̌̾̅̎̐͊̓̏̔̏̐̄͛͌̂̅̇͒̊̌̚͜͠͠ ̵̨̢̺̲̩̣͖̠̫̺͎̤̠̯͎́̈́̽̍̍͐̇̕ͅd̷̡̡̙̣͙̦̠̪͓̳̩̲͉̓̀̓͗̾̒̓͆̋̍̿͋̋̍̃̉͂͋̿̓́̄̚͘͘͘͠e̸̛̯͔͓̤̎̍̒͂̋̃͒̈̋̏̏̊͐͋̑́̋̂͊͂̏̂͘͝͝ä̶͍͓̙̟̭͚̬͈̩͚́͗̆͒ḑ̵̮̦̜̬̳̩͈͎̯̩͐͊̌̈́͛͗͂̇͑̅͐̏̌͐̊͗̎͗͌̆͌̄̚͜͝͠_

****

 

 

He didn’t stare at anything, he’s thinking.

****

 

 

 

_S̶̡̨̡̧̡̢̡̛͍͓͇̙̼͕͉̝͓̦͓̥̼̙̙̬͕͖̰̹̱̺̞̬͔̩̟̘̪̪̰̩̦̠̥͕̝̹̩̠̠̋͊̈̅̑͋̑̚͜ͅͅͅh̵͙̭̳̣̣͎͉̥̦̍̈́͊̌̑̈́́͐̿͂̑͝ȩ̶̡̨̢̨͖͓̙̖̜̗͚͇̯̟̭͉̫̤̞̭̬̺̘̖͍̥̼̙̱̥̝̪̙̬̮͔̣̥̹̤͚̠̬̘̣̱̤̖̳̘͗̎̔̉͋̀͑̋͛̔̊̅̈́̄̅̂̐͊͊̐͛͒̀̕͠͝͠ͅͅ'̵̧̧̢̧̡̧̡̢̨̨̤̮̠̪̠̫̺̰̪͈̮̹̖̻̗̞̱͓̼̻͔̰̭̞͙̮͓̘̖͖͇̯͍̼͔͙̉̑̆̄̆̋̾̋͋̋͌̾̆̕͜͜͝ͅͅͅs̵̛͙͎͎̰̭̻̮͓̝̩̠̮̺͓̪̦̝̯̮̣̻̮̦̞̮̹̟̯̱̀́̉͌̇͘ ̵̢̨̨̡͔̲̫͚̤̱͔̲͈͕̹͈̝̻͖̦͔̳̩̺͈̱̱̻͈̮̰̼̹̟̯̟̾́͛̆̈̐̚͜ͅṉ̷̨̡̥͍͉̘̫̪̯̺̳͙̟̙̯͎͖͖̞̘̗͈͕̱̺͔̫̺̹̱̠͙̙͈͈̥̠̤͔̮̐̿̈́̓̉̉̄͐̅̐͛̂̽̾̏̔́͊̄͒͑̈́͌̇͛͛̅̋͆͛̈́̂̉̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͝ò̶̞̮̥͇͉̝̗͉̣̰̬̗̭̟͗̒̌͐̀̋̌̇͗͋̓̃̇͋̉̐̂̈́̈́̒̿̇͌̿̆̔̊̇̽̀̔̇̈́̔̆̏̕͘͘͠͝ͅt̵̫̟̓̑̊̆̿̑͊̇̀̌̐̅̓̃͆̈́̽̐͝ ̸̧̪̳͓̫͈̥͚͎͇̐͂̊͌̆̿͐͊͒̈̐̇̈́̌̾̎̒̿̀̈́̃̒̑̏̚͘͘͠ͅḓ̴̡̢̨̛̛̛̖̯̹̺͈͚͍͓̱̩͈̠͇͙̣̗̰̻̭͙̹͈͓̲͙̘̪͖̇͒̑̈͂͆̿͛͂̒̈̃̾͆̔̑̈̉̈̈́̃̆͂͌̈̋̏̈́̇͑̅̊̐̋͛̍̔̅̚͘̕͜͝͝ę̶̧̧̧̢̛̼͓̲̠̫͍̜̥̗̳̤̳̳͎̲͔̺̲̰͍̲̰͚͎̟͚̦͔͎̮̗̬̙͓̤̥̱͍̜̤̤͎͔͙̱̪̾̈́̍͊̒̇̋͌͗̈́̆̅̅̈́͊̅͆̀͋̀̃̈̇̄̽̓̾̋͋̓̇͘͝͝ả̶̡̨̛̫̜̭̜͓͎̖̬͚̫̯̤̒̊̇̈́͊͐͌̑̑̂́̐͒̓̒̉͌̾͒̾̀̍̃͗͒͑̾̿͜͜ḓ̸̨̨̠͉̪̺̹̲͕̠̪͚̟̫̝͓͉̣̯͍͔̜̼͕̙̤̰̜̠͕͙̬̰̭̱̯̟͇̙̱̃̈́̏̐̓̇͑̒͠͝_

****

 

 

 

She said, ‘I love you’.

****

 

 

 

 

 

_S̶̢̛̺̪̞̲͙͙̖̤͙̩̬͕͇͖̠̲̝͎̫̱̗̭͔̫͍̠̰̻͈̥̙͓̠͈͍̋̏̊̽̿͑̎̃̆̿́̄̏̌̔̉̆̿̒̕͘̕͝h̸̢̨̢̡̡̨̢̨̨͍̥̻̬̮͚͓̣͖̮̺̯̞̹̯͖̜̬̣̹̖̲̳̣͇̝͙̝̟͕̗̖͙̩̮̩͕̙̯̃͑̇̇͂̌́̈́̈́̃͌̈́̿͑̂̚͘͜ͅe̶̡̨̢̢̛̛̛̗͉̘̥̣̜̠͔̫̼̠̩̳͇͇̭̻͎̲̺̜͚̫̫̥̣̞͉̤̪̲͉͓̮̺̮̳̩͖͙͍̻͉̤͚͖̘̘̲͔̩̖̿͋̋͒͑͗͗̍́͒̍̏̍͆̔͌̈́̈̄͂̄̑̅̀̅͌̈́̄̍̍̉̐̐̅̉̈͐̎͒̿̃̍̈̊͐̅̉̆͌͛̎͒͌̾͐͆̄̃́̅̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝'̶̢̙͚̠̜͔͈̬͉͍̜̟̫̗͓̱̟̲͕͛͑́͌̚̚͝s̸̨̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͖͈͇̰͓̮̮̞̣̙͖̟͙̭̪͚͙̦͓̗̠̗͈̼̗̫̰̞̫̞̖͔̠̺͓̠̭͔̮̲͙͙̙͈̣̺̠̖̗̫̣̮̟̩̱̗̠̟͙̠̳̪͆͆̿͑͗̂̅͑̈́̅̆̈͊̌͌̐͛̍̌̄͒̈́̏̿̊̃͊͛̓̅̋̔̅͋͊̑̑̈́̇̌̉̾͑̒͗̊̿̉͆̾͐̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̴̧̧̧̡̨̧̡̛̻̯̖̭̻̪̲͉̱̗̖̦͎̘̻̖̰̲͎̜͖̞͎̘̘̲̩͔͎̜̥̲̠̮̼̙̣͕͚̱͉̳̣̘͙̝̻̪̘͕̝̪̱͓̘͇͚̤̭̘̞̺̱͉̣̤̻͙̝̱͕̺̹̾͌̄̆̐̊̐̉̆̓͗͛̀̏́̀͋̍̕͝ͅͅͅņ̶̨̡̨̰̫̠̪͔̠̦͚̗͍̭̜̻̳̬̩̫̤̯̣͈̟̯͚̪͈͕͚̦͎͚̦͓̺͈̠͓̙͕̜̠͔͖̣͓̭̖̙̈́̊͛͆͌̎̈́͂͊̾̑̔̂̉̈́̔̓̍̑͒̅̄͂̾͐͛͆̐̓̓̉̈͛͐̊͑̒̒̓͒̌̏̄̋͐͆̌͌̍̚͘͘͜͝͝o̶̡̨̢̧̨̨̡̗̻͖̤̟̭͎̩̟̩̻̣̭̣̺̜͉͍̪̺̹̥͈̪͍͓̳̳̝̳̠̙͍͙̤͕̮̣̖͎̲̬̫͙̜̣̟̺͈̘̜͇̲̰͔̓̂̑̀̔͛̽̎̈́̏͒̾͆̊̋̓͋̌̈͆̽̅̊̾̈́̋̃̚͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅt̷̢̢̧̨̨̡̛̰̮͙̩͎͇̬̲̠͓̺͈̠̮̩̰̭̳͚̥̘̬̼͖̫̖̥̞͉͓̪̮̞͚̙̫̺̠͓͂̊͋̒̃̎̆̓̃̂̿̋̿̂̄͘͘͜͜͝ͅ ̵̡̨̢̧̡̢̟̖͎̻̥̺̞͍͍͙̙̳̙̟̩͉͉̣͉̝̺̘͖̹̟̝̭̼̻̠͆͛̔̎̉͑͂͑͑̄̀̀̉̈̈́̃͛̄̃͋͒̂̍̂̕͘͘̚͜ͅͅḓ̵̡̧̣̺̘͚͚̬̼̮̬̞͖̫͙̼̜̮̼͓̯̤̱̗̯̖̬̬̝͙̥͉̬͕̪̯̪̻̺͕̹͚͖̭̯̼͕͈͈͓͓͔͍̭͇̪̮̮̰̰̗̊̾̈̆͑͌͒̐̊̒̈́͌̍̾̕͜͜ͅȩ̸̛̛̛̛̛̼̰̜̟̫͚̝͚̞̙̓̿͑͛̌̎̀̾͌̀̈́͐̅̊̌͋̒̓̋͑̓̾͆̿͛͌̍̒̎̋̓̅͋͗̽͐̏̊̈́̏͊̇̎͛̅̂͋͊̈̈́̂̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝a̵̡̡̡̡̧͔̳͈̦̖͉̬̱̥̠̺͍̖͇̺̫̬͉͈̬̹̦͓͕̦͖̜̻͖̲̫̝̺̱̖̳̼͖͍̣̰̮͎̙̥̅̀͜͜͜d̸̨̧̢̛̛̛͕͎̗̲͉̘̭̝̦̪̠̟͓̰͚̮͍̣̮̖̲̖̪͕̫͈͕͚͖͇͚̤̟̻̞̹̟͚̹͑͂́͗̍̓̆̆̔̿̈̀̈́͒̅̅͂̑̌́̊̇̆̉̂̔͋͒͒̓̎̇̈́̒̈́͋͗̔͐̊̅͑̉̀̓͌̉̋͌̋͗̚̕̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝_

****

 

 

 

 

 

****

Except she loved him too late. His gaze is almost as dead as hers, feeling every emotion all at once, and yet, empty.

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_S̵̨̢̡̢̨̨̧̢̡̧̛̼̠̫̪͕͈̜̝̠͔̞͕̯̝͍̹͇͈̬̜̭̗̭̪̲͓͙͙̦̫͕̭̩̩̯̜̙̞͙̼͚͚̲̦͇̹̪̱̫͙̤̙͙̲̳̠̟̻̰͓͉͉͇͍̦̭̝̥͚͖̖͉̱͔̖̳̺͎̎̈́̑̃̋̍̎̈̂͂̊̃̊̃͐̏̉̈́̆̔̍̄̉̏̔̋̔̅̈͒̏͆̑̐̍̑̔̀̾̾̏̊̏̌̈͐̏̃̉̐̓͌̈́̈̍̿̄̿͒̐̎͆̃́̽̐̈́̀̊̓̄̈́͊̓͆̾̑̅̇̚͘̚̚͘̚̚͘͘̚͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅḩ̶̨̧̨̛̦̟̳̺̫͎̮͙̞̭̣̠͙̲̭͉̟̭̹̈́̉̄̏̈́̾̍̇̄͑̉̀̌̐̈́͒͊̃́̅͌̃͛͆̾̂͑̓̊̓͗̆̌̈̀͛̅̐̑͆̒͊̿̄̑͆̀͊͛̔͑̍̔́̔̒̏̓́̔̾̾́͌̓̌̈́̓̇̈́̍̋̚̚͘̚̕̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ȩ̸̨̨̨̨̛̥̖̙̘̰̮̙̫͕̺̩̟̮̠̮͎̟̳̗̠̪̱̱̦̼̦̯̮͓̖̲̻̠̮̥͍̱͕͚̤͎̱͍̌̋̋̆̑̏͗́̊͂͗̇̈́̀̈͌̊̈́͋̊̂̇̿̍̽̈͛̄͂̓̿̽̉̒̌̀̒̑̂̈́̍̂̀̆̇́̀̈͒͊̏̃̇̇͘͘̕̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝'̴̢̢̧̨̢̢͈̫̙͔̦̜͓̳̱̬͔̖̟͖̟̱̘̥̼͙̬̥̤͈͓̙͇̭͉̱̠̬͓̩̩̞͔̬͓͈̱̜̞̝̞̫͇̲̟̼̠̺̙̣͇̭͎̹͇̩̥̤͎͗͒͛͗̐̽́̾̃͌̿̽͊͌́͊͂̒͆̿̔̈́̓̍̓̅͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅs̷̡̨̡̡̞̪̺̫̗̟͙̞̲̟̟̥̠͙̬̹̮̯͓͖̺͕̩̫̫̟͍̰̹̮̻̳̜̙̞͖̳̰̜͎̱̳̥̤̺̮̿̈́́̈́̀͛͛̂̈̑̓͜͝͝ͅ ̴̛̛̭͙̭̥͚̫̹̙̞̦̖͕͓̠̮̠̗̩͔̰͇̟̤̪͕̼̩̣̣͙̳͎̭̠̼̹̾̈̋̒̐͑͛͒͆̏͒͊̋̏̅̓̈̽̆̔͋̄͐̾̃̂̍̾́̋̈́̓͐̄̉̿̃̑̍̆̈́̇́̍̓͒̃̆̏̐͂̂͒̕͘̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅņ̷̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̭͙̘͎̪̳̪̞͙̙̩͎̗̬̟͈̮̻̗͎͕̭̹͖̗̬̲̺̪̝̪̞̫̖̥̟͓̥͔͉̪͉̯̹̻̩̭͍̝̠̜͓͉̾̅̃̋͐̈́͛̓̒̌̐̈́̏̒̒̿͊̊̄̏̓̂̿̿̾͐̇̅̋̑̉͌͌̑̑͐̑̏̒̑͐͗̈́̊̂̑͛̌̃̑͗̈́͋͂̈́͊̐̀̏͐̊̒͑͆̏̈̊̆̑̑̂͗͛̕̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅǫ̷̧̨̢̧̛̺̻̼̻͎̠̪̫͖͖̭͈̠̙̭̗͎̪̦̻̰̦̰͎͍͕͔͕͕̤̩̖͇̼̟̣̹̱͇̬͔̤͕͉̠̘͍͇͍̠̣̬̣̘̪̯̤̬̬̗͚͖͕̰͚̼̜̖͙̰̑̈́̾̓͐̅͒͐͂́͑̍͌̋͒̑̓͌̽̅̀̔̑͛͌͑͛̽̈́̿͑̊̅͛̿̍͐̔̄̃̀̂̈́͑͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅt̵̛̯̬̔̃̋͛̊̉̈́͌̾͐͌̐̅̈́̑̈́̿̔̊̈́͆͗̉̒͊̄̌͋̈́̀͆́̾́̈́̉͌̓̾͆̀͑͂̋́̈̄͐̂̆̔̌̓̇͂̎̈͛̽̈͋͑͌̃̎̾̾̊̇̔̓̑̏́͋̈́̾̄̑͊̊̈͛̃̈́̑̚̚̚̕̚͝͝͠͠ ̸̧̡̧̢̡̛̛͚̘̠̗̰̺̹̗͙̰̗̥͖͓̻͖̤̹͉͔̳̜̥͚̮͙̱̥̖̼͖̰̟͉̝͉̹͙̱̭̖̜̠̱̐̽̐͋͂̆̎͐̋̀̋̀̉̒̇̂̇͋̇̐͌̇́̔̊̆͛̿̾̂̃̒̽̌̈́͊̃̓̀̽̑̍̉̓̐̓͑̈́̈͂̂̈́̅͂̃̋͐̋͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅd̵̛̼̤̗̺̬̦͉̠̞͖̳͍̪͚̰̻͓̼͇̈́̎͋́͛̇͌̔̄̉̽̽̆̈́͒̄̄̽̈̂̽͛̅̓̿̅̈́͂͌̃̋͛̀̐͐̆̍̉̆͒̕͜͠͝͝e̷͓͇̮̜͂͂͌͆̇̐̑̄̍̈́̓̅̾̽͗̈́̐̐̊̈̒͛̋̾̂͌̐̀̌̾̕͝͝ȧ̶̧̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̛͓̼̘̥̬̠̺̺̺̗͉̪̼͍̣̙̹̫̣͈̦̳͔̰͚͈͇̣̙̖̤̻̠̺͍̩͖̼̹̖̟͔̮̮̲͔̀͛̉̂̄̈͌̾̔͑̃̇̎̔͊̿͒̌̎̈̐̅̔̂̾̒͒̆̾̍̈̂̇͗̃̌̈́͒̇̉̌̿̉͆̑̎̈͐̍̐̉̃́̾̈̾͂͌̎́̊̒̈́̊̈̕͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅd̸̡̧̡̧̺̺̪̗͈̱̰͈͓̥̜̻̩̯̱̬̘͍͍͉͉̤̰̲͓͇̟͚̩̥̠͎̙͕̫͉͇͋͑͛̈́_

****

 

 

****

 

 

****

 

She said, ‘I love you’.

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_S̸̡̢̢̡̡̧̨̧̡̢̛̗͚͉̩̞͉͔͇͓̣̪̥͈͙͍̠̲̪̣̜̝̱͈͍͈̣͍̜͕̻̮͕͈̪̲̠̝̠̦͚̠͈̙͇̹̭̬̱̬̩̖̙̺̫̥̥̠̘̝͓̰̬͇̗̮̮͉̗̠̬̬̞͕̯̘̙̻̼̣̹͉͎͇̱͈̻̣̻͎͍̻͚̩̲͇̗̳̮̲̙̭̳̹̹̗͇̗͓̞̾͑̂̌́̿̄̄̿̋̓̒̿̑̌̑͐͂̽̇̈́̔͒̌̾͋̿͐͑̈̋̂͂̓̋͛̍͘͜͝͠ͅͅͅḩ̸̧̨̧̡̡̡̢̡̢̢̢̨͍̙̦̦̯̠̝̺͍͔̗͉̠̟̹͍͕͚͎̖͔̤͇̟̫̥͔͚̦̟̣̞̮̖̞̩̼̳̗͍͔̫̹̰̫͕̰̮̰̣͉͉̰̪̱̥̲͈̤̮̖̺̦̤̠̟̮͔̪͈̖̟̟̹̘̹̹̺̖̻͈̗̠͕͎̞̙̪̲̥̩͉̫̼̞̊͆͆͂̚̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅē̵̡̡̧̧̢̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̻̪̬̘̲͓̞͉̟͍̳̥̭̜̜̙͙͙͚̗̝̗̘̰̠̟̱̳͔̼̱̰̣̳̰̩͓̺̥̝̲͇͍͍̬͙̺͍̥̝̝̤̫̣͖̼͔̭̻̻̗͍̘̯̪̱̠̯̰͕̩͈̘͓͎̲͚̹̹̫͖̙͈̰̞͙͎̰͉̣̰̯̦̎͌̌̄͋̓̒̅̌̈́̓͗͒̿͊̐̉͗̎͒͒̋̈́͑͛̀̈́̓̈́̔̈́̓̐̾̋̌̑̓̍͆̓̑̊͌̿̂̓̓͑͋̈́̊̌͊̽̂̓̈́̈̓̀̔̌̌̈͐͒͒̋̒̇͑̽̃̋̉͐̊̋̅̏̌̔̅͒̍͗̍̇̈̉͐̆̅́̅͋̋̒͘̚͘̕̚̚̕̚̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ'̷̨̢̨̧̧̡̛̪̬̜͈̦͍̱͎̠̳̳̦̟̳̙̯͍̞̥̙̩̰͙̻̹̬̬̗͕̭̝͙͈͚̰̫͍͕͈̱̜̳̜̒̆̓̅̈͂̽̋̐͆̿͑̏̒̅̋̈́̈́̂̾͌̈̾̿̊̒̇̄͆̒̃̾̄̎̋̊̍̅̈́̑̃́͒͂̃̐̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝s̷̛̙̹̩̀͌̈́̿͆́̒̆̇͂̓͋͂̽̅̄͂̾̍͑͗͗̆͋̐̎̋͗̄̂͌͒͊̃͋̑̈́̑̃̕̚̚͝͝ ̵̡̢̢̢̡̧̢̨̡̨̛̛̛͓͙̗̩͙̗̗̙̲͕̦̬̝͓̫͚͎̮̞͍̤̝̺̞̟͖͔͉͎̦̝̗̦̥̼̤̗̠͉͓͈̝̬̱̩̟̞̞͚͓̦͍̲͈͓̫͍͇̭͔̱͍͇̬͈̮̤̲̦̹̲̩̣̪͕͓̰̭͔̥̯̦̲̱̹͈͕͖̖̮̯͓͕͙̱̰̳͍̮̭̝͉̝͈̩̘͉̹̪̖̼̥͍̞͚͈̳̳͒̽̐͆̂̌͒͐̇͊̒̇̐͊̄̽̇̂̎̄̋̊͊͒́͐̽̅͗̎̆͗͊̾̂͐̅̌͑͛̒̈́̃̌͗̅̋̋͋̌̂̈́͑̋̈́̎̓̒͌̂͆̈̈̊͛̃̏̊̆̍͋̋̆̿̿̔̔̅͘̚͘͘̚̚̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅņ̶̧̢̧̧̧̢̧̨̢̧̡̧̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̞͙̯̗̹̭͓̖̘̬̞͔̖̗̗͍̫̦͍͖̪͉͈̘̟̪̬͍͙͈͕̻̻̗̣͔̺̩͖̭̮͉̝͚̫͈͔̞͚̭̝̞̳̤͇̭͔̹̝͙̫̲̭͓̙͖̫̗͈͉̼͇̖̙̦̼̤͇̩̹͇̜͓͇͍̼̺̮̣͓̥̍̈́̇̐̿̑̑̆̓͛̈̔̐̌̑̉̈́̈́̌͌̓̔̆͂̉̈́̈́͑̑̍̇̅̃̾̌̎͊͘͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅơ̴̧̡̢̡̧̢̢̡̨̨̧̧̧̨̢̛̝̲̻͕͕̣͙̻̬͇̹̮͕͚̯̫̬͚̘̙͓̘͖͔̖͓̭̫̳̱͔͎̥̹͚͇̮̞̞̺̗̞͕͓̯̜̹̝̝͉̪̻̰͚͚̫͎̮̬̠̘͔̬̣̰̱͖͓͚̜̖͔͍͔̣̯̼̪̬͔̟͎̫͙͈̠̙̞̲̳͍͖̹͈̜͖͍̞̼̲̺̦͖̱̅͑͛̉̑̐͆͒̿̉͋̅͛͗͑̈̎͛̌͊̈́̌͑͌̓̌̓̇͐͂̒̏̊̈́̃̈́͂̾̑̓̔̿̍̾͑̿͋̔̾̾̄̐̇͂͆̃̒͊̓͂̃͛̍̀͋̊̚̕͘͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̵̨̧̧̡̡̨̡̢̢̧̢̢͕̫̯̜̪̤͎̫͈͙̪̯̙͖̹͇̣͉̜͙͇̩̱̺͓̜̳̱̦͓̲̩͈͇̤̯̭̦͎̙͕͈͚̗̘͍͓͙̣̪͚̜͓̜͓͙͙̲̤̳̟͔̫̻̹̫̝̱̜̯̠̞̤̱̙̪͚̥͎͙̤̙̹̝̳̟̬̹̺̦̤͎͙̤͙͎͚̤͎̣͈̭̰̝̭̰͙̰̗̼͙͖̜̲̞̝̩̱̘͉̉̿͂̐̓̓̋̾̍͂̄͆̂̌͂̑̄͐̋̂̑͒̈́̉̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̴̛̛̛̪͚̌́͒̅̇̀̎̋̂̆͆̍̽͑̒̓̌͑̓͛̅̊̑͑̔͛͆̔̒͗͐̃͒͂͂͒̽̅̿͑͋͒̃̓̎͛̈͊̋͗̔̎̐̍͆̄̏̈̐͐̏͑͂̅̉̿̓̂̒̆̌̂̅̍͑̔̑̇͛̕̕̕̕̕͘͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝d̵̡̨̡̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̹̫̘͔̯̹̲̗̬͍̫̥͈̘̰͕̹͓͙̥̬̬̰̮̠̫̩͙̯̦͇͕͍͇̟͖̖̰̥̟͎̖͔͙̼̹̬͉̙̗̠̻̠̺͍̰̬̫̫͚̪̘̫͈̟̜̖̖̪̣̭̪͎̯͎͉̣̩͚̤̬̝̻̯̖̮̖͎͍͍̲̳̬̙̹̼̘̟͉̊̆̆̇̅́̉͑͊̅͆̎̂̾̋̓̾͛̑̒̈́͛̿̅̈́̌̒̑̾̏̏̓͛̅͐̔̏͗̔͆̅̎̓̏̎̈́́̈́̀͑̆̿̅̓͂͌͐͗̆̐͑̃͋̑̒̏̿̃͂͑̓̏̈̅̊̿̈́̉̾͊͐̃̃̇̌͆̋͛͂̎̾͋̑̋̏̽͆̽͒̉̂̓̀̐̂̽̽̇͌̉͊̎̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅę̶̢̖̰̭̗͉̮͇͎̱̜̗̬̯̩̲͖̰̦̖̜͖͈̻͇͓̰̼͉̖̳̪̰͈͖̜̞͔̦̯̤̭̰͓̩̗͇͍̯̲͒̆͛̈́̉̃̇̓͛̌̆͛̃͗́̇̉͌͐̚á̶̡̧̡̧̨̢̢̧̢̧̢̛̟̦͎͚̠͚͇̬̟͍̜̯̜̭̼͕̩̙̯͙͎͖̥̠̻̭̼͓̪̪͕̻̗̱̙̩̠͔̻͓̱͇̻͙̳̰̤̱̪̞̥̹̘̠̤̗̳͖͕̹͕̮̟͉̣̮̱͙̙͈̺͓̫̘̙͚̟͔̱̲̙̟̖̤͙͍͖͕̟͈̠̦̙̦͉̬̫̦̭̝̼͚̘̗̲̭̪̬͎̻̘̯̥̣̪̗͙̹͚̦̘̟̘̗̺̤͙̦͍̪̰̈́̃̇͒̈̈́̆̾͂́̀̏̌̆̐͐̽̑͆͆̆͑̑̆̅̅̈̐̈́̅͒͌͌̔̋̾͋͛̒̆͗̚̕͘͘͘͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅd̸̡̧̧̧̨̧̨̧̢̨̢̛̛̞͇̝͙̗̞̩̞̬̳͕̹͓̭̥͓̳̖͓̳͇̘̜͖͍̤͉̱͇̬̫̠͙͓̬̺̬͚̺̮̰̝͚̼̥͍̪̫̰̺̩̻̲̩͖͖̘͉͇̪̫̫̳͉̥̱̳̪̘̣̜̠͕̼̤̮̲̮̱̤̻̪̠͔̮͔̼̼̙̜̜̈̊̂̈́͂͊̽͋̈́̆͒̇̍̆̂̀̒͊̅͌̅͂̄̊̊̑͑̑͂̍̄͒͂̃͋̆͂̌̎̈́̅͘̚̚̚̚͜͠ͅ_

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

How he wished he could go back and say that he did too.

 

 

 

 

**_…_ **

****

 

 

 

 

 

_Ş̶̡̧̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̝̻̩̩̠̘̲͎̹͍̟̗̗̮̱̯̜̼̳̘̺̳͚̭̮̼̘͙̤̪͖͖̩̺̜̜̝̫͈͙̱̰̟̹̹̔̈́̆́̆̔͗͐͐̄̌͐̔̈̂͒͌̏̂̿̔̈́̓̊̐̀̊̐̋͆͂̊̾̐͂̅̈̔͛͗́̌̏̾͌͌̌̿̃̈́̃͐̒̀͒̋̒̈͒̈́̓̄̊̉̉̋̊͆̅̇͛͒͂̊͒̿̓̌̈̓̾̂͛̇̂͘̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠h̴̡̢̢̡̨̧̡̛̛̘̞̗̭̺̺͎̦͖͓͈̼̳͉̻̩͖̹̞͍͕͇̝̻̫̪̙͍̳̙̙̱̪̗͈̘̝͚͔̜̟͇̜̥̝̣͚̝͚͎̺̠̥͓̥͇̻͎̥͈̼̘̖̱͔͓͈͈̩̗͙̹̙̣̠̭̘̲̯͎͖͕͈̙͕̍́͆͋̍̈́̉̽̋̐̾͛̾̊͆̇̄͋̈͊̉̈́͊̏̿̐̐͆̈̈͐̔̌̓͂̽̓̐̆̇͊̆̄̈̽̈̓̂̿̒̑̿̽̿̏̒̃̀͑̋̽̾̉̀̑̈́̉̑͑̌̈́͌̂̓͑̄̆̌̿͊͊̍̔̒͌̔̾͋̔́̇͒̏̉͂̊̅͋͆̈́̄̏̽̏̔̽̈́͒̊̐̑̀̐̇̽̏̃͒̋̈́͌͑͌͑̐̾̏͊͂̇̽̚͘̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅë̷̢̡̨̛͇̦̮̮̯͓̮̪͚͙̜̮̳̣̲̞̰̦̗͕̹̣̯̖̻̼̝̖̦̦̟̻̙̖̥̻͙͖̘̟͚͔̦͉̥̩͚͑̀͗̎́͐̄̃̈́̏̿͗̍̃̃̅̌͋̒̈́̂͛̏̑̅͒̒̑͗̾͗̊̐̾͆͋͗̍͗́̏̾̈́̽̎̑̈́͆̽̐͑͛͛̕̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝'̵̧̨̨̡̢̢̢̢̨̡̡̧̠̗̮̙̘̪͉̭͉̲̳͈͕̮͉͎͇̙̟̘̯͙̰̜̪͈̖̼̺͉̫̪͎̖̜̠̥̳̥̱̬̘̝͈͈̩̯̖͎̬̦̥̳̭̳̬͈͓̞̘̥̣̠͉̜̠̬̥̪̤̝͈͚̠͓͔̲̼͈̩̩̫̟̫̞͕̗̪̘̦̙̱̭̝̲̠̟̬͍͖͕͉̲̭̘͔̭̺̙͓̖̭̤̱̪̹͊͂̽͐̅̊̋͑̈́͂̉̈̉̋̔̑͂͛̀̋̎̒͊̆̌̋̅͛̄̂͐̒̃̇̓̏̔̀͌̈́̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅs̵̡̡̧̡̡̢̢̢̧̡̡̡̛̛̛͕͍͍͓̤̪͈͖̭̙͖̭̦̰̜̘̲͎̻͓͍̮̗̺̟̠̜̻͖̲̖͓̭̭̞̹̤̖̘̲̟͙̤̻̙̬̦͉̖͖̯̳͈̳̳̲̝̩̬̬̲͕̤͎̺̦̫̩̼̝̪͉͇̫̬͖̺͇̳͍͈̼̭̦̦̩̻̺̼̺̙̞̖͚͒͋̃̿̇͗̎̉̍͒̒̂̈̿̇̿͑̇̀̓̓̓͑́̐̈͋̆̔̓́̇̀̽̓̓́̃̂̊̔̄͛̽̾̉̃̄̃̂̉̏̈́͋̒͒͒̓̐͂̑̃͂͒͒̅̆͊͗̏̇̉̈́̊̈́͛͛̒̓̾̂̿̈́̀͋̊́͊́̔̄̉̈́̌̓̈́̉̍͊͛̋̉̓̔̾̐̆̈́̇̀͌̄̑̍̍̔͒̏͋̋̋̂͑̊̔̃̐̌͆̅̚̚͘̚̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̡̡̧̨̢̨̡̡̡̨̼̗̮̠͔̪͇̲͔̭̰̖̜͖̘̫̞͓͔̜̝̦̯̣͇̗̫̝̹̣̖̯̘̤̥̠͚̭͉͕̻̺͎̙̹̭̥͕̪̣͉͍͔̥͓̯̼̩̩̻̟̩̯̪̭̜͇͈̹͙͔̲͎̝͕̹͓͕̪̦͕͚̘̭͕̼͕͕͇̬̥̟͙͓̻͎̦̞̝̦͍̝͉̖̪̠͖̖̳́͆͑̓̍̍̔̒̐͑̾͐̏͗͘̕͜͜͜͝͠ͅḋ̴̢̢̨̼̮͍̼̦͈̻͙͍̦̜̬̩̭̮̜͉̼̱̣͖͙̭̤͔͓͍̳̜̲̙̘̜̹̖̩̺̙̟̫̬͎͈̬̠͍͚̬̉̊̀̽̃̑͌͐́̽̐͒̑̓̎̇͛̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅe̷̠̹̖̼̻̱̘̔̏͒͛̑̊̊͆̔̎͋̆̅͂̔̾̓̓͗̋̒́̀́̉̉͒́͌̂̃̔͒̎͂̚̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͝͝a̵̧̧̡̢̧̢̢̛̛͚̹̦̳̼̹̤̭̥̰̬̤̤̙͈̩̻̘̟̗͎͇̟͓̖̱̣̯̯̲͎̟͈̰̹̰͙̫̤̰̟̣̦̤͍̪̘͚͕̟̻̺͚̺̞̥͕̞̫̬̘̻̹̣̦̙͋͊̀̊̓͂͑͗͑̽͐́̿̈́̈͑̂̆́̑̈̈́̈́̄̆̑̈́̈́͗̍̀̈̉͂̐͆̈͊̔̄̂̍͊̅̎͊̉̈́̏͗͆̉̉̓̄̾͌̈́̂̾̌̎̅̒̅̇͆̍̆̍́̐͊̂̎̽́̈́͋̎̓̂̓̿̍̔́̎̾̇̅̐͋̃̈́̊̅̓̐͊͌̒͊̈́̒̔͋̈́̿̋́̏͂̿̍͆̈̑̈̔͐̃̈́̈̾͗̆͌́̒̚͘͘͘͘̕͘͘̚̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅd̴̡̢̢̧̢̧̡̡̡̧̧̛̗̟̗͉̪̫̘̬̘͎̝̺͇͓̹̙̜̰̗͕̗̱̪̺͇̱̣̮̫̼͍̩̭͎̝̯̱̥̥̖̦̲͓̗͍̣͚͎̱̭̰̥̘̮̠̗͙̻̺̭͙͖̠̭͖͕̥̜̿̑͊̿̂͜͠ͅͅ  
_

 

 

_S̴̨̧̢̳͕̲̤͍̭͇͙͓̹̹͙͈̙̦͍̬̟̞̊̔͆͋͆̏̅̽̈́͌̍̓͋͛͆̌̏̎͑̊̃̒͗̈́̌̊̂͆̂̈́̈̂̈́̽̓́̆̿͂̊͗̈́̈́̾̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅh̴̡̧̨̢̨̡̛̛̤̻̼̫͙͎̯̼̯̜̮̟̗̪͉̮̱͓̠͙̮͒̆̓͌͐͌̏̋̾̍̎̈́̾̍̑͒͂͛̚̚̕͘͠e̸̡̢̧̡̠͈̥̞̤̬̗̻͉͓̲̳͇͔̬̟̲̯̪̝̰̣̮͉̺̱̫̜͕̲͚̥̞̲͙̩̜͈̹͉̰͙̦̦̥̾̓̈̏̌̏̋͑̿͑̂̔̇͗ͅ'̶̛̟͇̪̗̥͙͕͔̠̮̺̝̥͇͈͖̹̯͖̦̣͉͚̗̼͔̗̺͍̭̖̖̦͕̤̇̈̅̃̄̊̈́͆͒̓̃̈́̑̍̈͋̏͂͗̊̀̅͆̂͒̇͐̒̅̏͑̕̕̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝ͅs̷̨̨̺̩̹̞̮̜̩̦̘̪̰͈̗̺̳͖̺̭̟̠̓̐͛̈́̎́̏͂͛͌̃̂͌̎͆̇̎̀̋͂͒̃̈́̓̉̇͘̚̕͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̨̨̱͎̳̘̥̙̺̭͇̹̥͕̝͉̩̤̳͖̠̺͖̩̭͓̠͔̪͓̱̭̱͚̞͔̥͍̩̬̃̌̃̑̄̌͒̈́̇́̇̒͌̍̊̿̆̈̐̏̆͐̓̀͗͊͘͜͝͠͠ͅͅḑ̵̮̼̥̼͖̮̼͙̣̩̯̘͎̟̤̲̜̫̥̣̹̦̙͉͙̽̿̉͂͊̍̂͋̃̓̈̐̈́̋̓̎̈́̾͊́̾͋̂͂̃̈́̀̎̄̏̃̈̀͊̍̍̀͌̀̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅę̶̛̪̜̱̙̥̝͍̤͓͉̖̯̎̔̓̋̿͒̑̀͋͋̿̎̐͌̌̐̕͜ͅȧ̴̡̨̡̢̨͎͕̭̩̹̩̬̭̭̪̩̗̯̮̺̬͖̼̼̮͔̦͔̼̟̫̭̥̖̪͚̥̬̠̦͖̩͇̝̖͙̮̳̀̃̓̋͆͗̉̒̆̈́͌͋̓̓̔̉̃̃̋̀͊̄̐̈́̒͂̂̈́̽̌̈̎͊̅̏͑̿̕͠͝͝͝ͅḓ̴̢̢̨̛͎̹̼̹̺̤̪̮̭̙̭̺͍̼̺͎̞͚̱͍͑͌͛͊̏̈̈́̈́͑͐̈́͌̄͌̉̄͗͗̏̈́̚͘͝͝͠͠.̵̡̧̢̡̨̛̼̺̜͉̲͕̦̥̗̦̭͈͉̻̖̦̥̰̱̬͖̮̥͎̳̰̥͔̪̬̓̅͆͋̃̉̎̂̑̑̅͊͗̂͛̏̀̃̋̔̇̐̈͆̈̑̒̾̊̃̌̆̓̽̾̂̿̓̚͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅ.̵̨̡̨̧̧̮̳̮̺̥̰͚̞̜̖͉̻͈͎͕̫͖͚͉̩̼̼̮̳̻̺͍͇̮̞͙̜̣͚̪̦̥̻̖̪͈͚̯̣̝̟͋̆͛̈́̀̑͗̿͛̐̀́̿̐͑͋̽̐̚͘͘͘͝ͅ_

 

_S̴̢̟̝̲͔̠͖͖̞̩̦͇͕̮͕̭͍̩̮̏͂̑̉͌̆̍͠͝͠h̶̡͚̪̆̋̔͗͊̄̓̋̐̃̏͌͆͊̒̄͊̀͘͘͘e̴̛͔̘͓̫͈͎͓̬̼̦͔̣̹̹̤͇̒̆̓͑͛͗̐̈́ͅ'̸̛͇̻̣͚̼̺͚̬͙̲̰̬͕̩̼̤̊͆͋͗̉͌͒̄̓͊͊͛̓͌̚ͅs̴͎̻̺͋̊̐͋̓͂͌̅̄̕̕̕̕ ̷̡̡͓̩̺̠͇̱͔͎̜̟͇̿̓͜d̸̛̝̟̫̱͙͓̬̙̮͓̬̞͕̯͌̄̓͂́̀̅̂̋͊̋̉͂̃̽͐̔͘̚͜͝͠ͅͅͅê̷̡̗̞̰͈͖͚͚̠̰̺̣̬͒̃̍̔̊̃̎͜͜͝͝ā̷̖͔͚̫̖̯̻̗͖̦͇̤̠̺̭͂͑̓͐͛̔͛͊̇́͘d̵̘̼͌͐̽͆̅̂̍͠.̴̨͖̙̼͔͇̻̫̥̬͂̄̾̔̐̂͘̚.̴̢̨͚̜̱͎̗̳̺̻͈̪̔͜.̷̙̲̜͎̥̞͖̞̫̪̖̜̲̜̟͑̈́̉̾͒̿̊̍̚̕̕̕͜͜_

 

 

_S̴̢̧̬̓̒͑́͘͜h̶̢́́̇e̵̻͓̻͑̐'̵͎̝̲͒̅̏̕s̷̢̺̝̫̎̃̔ ̷̛͈̗̳̪̃d̵̨̮͎̩̱̎̕ḛ̸̣͎̏̉̂ả̷̢̳̱̰͝d̶̛̫̼͔͓͒́͠.̷̧̰̺̯̻̔͆͒̌.̷̨̮̖̯.̵͎̗̼́͊_

 

_S̷h̶e̴'̸s̸ ̸d̷e̵a̷d̸.̷.̷.̴_

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_She’s dead..._

****

**February 11, 2039**

****

They buried her. Connor cried his eyes out 10 days ago. He refused Hank’s help, even when he offered him a drink. It’s a sunny day, the opposite of his mood. A few people came.

****

Markus. He brought her 18 dogs, each lying down on the grass. He bowed his head, wondering if she’s with John. He didn’t know. He wanted her to be happy, even if she’s gone.

****

North. Poor girl didn’t know what to feel. She wanted to cry, but she didn’t want to shed tears. If she cried, it would never end. It pained her, to see Y/N’s name on a tombstone.

****

Simon. He didn’t know a lot about her as much as Markus and North. But he knew that everyone will miss her. He wished he knew her, though.

****

Josh. Y/N and Josh never meet eye to eye for the most part. But they gave out good points. They turned their perspective around for some time. He knew how much John meant to her.

****

Kara. Of course she knew Y/N. She defended Kara when she killed Todd. Y/N had a great mind, and she will always be the person who believed in Kara’s innocence.

****

Alice. The young girl didn’t like funerals. Where’s the fun? Y/N, the girl who defended her mother figure. Alice liked Y/N. It’s sad to see her under 6 feet of dirt.

****

Luther. He knew her. She proved to everyone that he killed Zlatko for a good reason. Because of her, he walked out, free. Now that she’s gone, he couldn’t help but feel sad for everyone.

****

Jeffrey Fowler. He regretted using John as an excuse. He never saw Y/N as a daughter, but he saw her as a fragile being. He wished he had more time with her.

****

Hank Anderson. He wished he spent more time with her. Even if it meant being trash-talked. He knew she means well. He placed a bottle of whiskey by her tombstone.

****

Gavin Reed. It’s surprising he came there. Everyone assumed that he would pick a fight, or mock her death. Instead, he stayed at the back, holding a white rose for her. Something irked in the back of his mind. He knew that it isn’t over.

****

Connor…

****

He’s the last one to leave. Everyone left him alone. Hank stayed in his car, ready to bring Connor and the dogs home.

****

Connor Jr. licked the tombstone. The man laughed, seeing at how Connor Jr. resembled him. His laugh faded as he read the words.

****

**Y/N L/N**

****

**She lived for everyone.**

****

“I didn’t want you to go,” he began, “I didn’t want to let go.”

****

“There isn’t a day that goes by when I don’t think of you, and no day will pass that I won’t miss you,” he whispered to the tombstone.

****

“You said that once you get too close, you’d lose me. But when we did, I lost you.” He crouched before the stone, staring at her imprinted name. “I loved you, and now you’re gone.”

****

“I thought of you as an android, incapable of emotions. But I’m gonna say it: you were more human to me than you really are. _Were_ ,” he corrected.

****

“I want nothing more than for you to know that I love you. I want you to know that you never left my mind. I’ve been through hell and you pulled me out. I have so much to thank you for. So much to repay, but little time.” He looked at Hank, still gloomy in the driver’s seat.

****

“Promise me that wherever you are, you’ll find happiness. Even if it’s not with me.” Connor turns and starts to walk away before looking back.

****

“I wake up, everyday, hoping that this is only a nightmare. It’s disappointing to see yourself awake. So please promise me that you’ll come home. I don’t care how long it takes. I want you to come back. No matter what.” Connor bows his head and walks away, the dogs following him.

****

Connor approached Markus.

****

“Do you mind if you bring them home? I need to do something with my life,” Connor sighed.

****

“Alright, but if you need help, you can ask me.” Markus gave a pitiful smile. “I don’t know how hard this is for you.”

****

Connor looked down, feeling every emotion he felt that day.

****

“It hurts,” he admitted. Markus leaned forward, enveloping him in a hug. Connor let out a few tears, staining Markus’ black shirt.

****

“It fucking hurts.”

****

“I know. But you’ll learn to hold on, just a little while longer. It’s what she would’ve wanted,” Marku reassured.

****

“It’s still painful,” Connor blinked his tears away.

****

“Everything will be alright.” Markus rubbed his back, in an attempt to soothe Connor.

****

“It fucking won’t.”

****

“You’re right. But it’s what it is.”

****

\---

****

I don’t know how long I cried, but it hurt me when I couldn’t reach out to him. I stared at them as they exchanged tears and comforts.

****

Blue, who stood by Connor’s legs, noticed me and began to bark.

****

When both of them turned to my direction, I fled the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T SUE FOR PSYCHOLOGICAL DAMAGES :D  
> I've been waiting to post this chapter for m o n t h s
> 
> Did you cry? I didn't cry making this but if you are/did, pLEASE DON'T SUE
> 
> You know, Sherlockians had to wait 3 years for season 3. Why not this book?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting to post this story for 3 months.


End file.
